Sound's Swirling Tide
by Nocturnal96
Summary: Kushina survived the extraction and is trained by Orochimaru. Now with the power to destroy the leaf, she returns to take back what is hers and nothing will stand in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got permission to try this. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I already have a pairing set in my mind so no vote this time Around. Also my oneshot is cannon for this story. Read it or you will be confused later on in the story. Anyway welcome to Sound's Swirling Tides. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Read my one-shot to learn where Naruto got his contract and who Luna is!**

"Minato please don't do this! Allow me to die with it, just please don't force this upon our baby!" Kushina cried out as she watched her husband prepare to seal the nine tailed fox into their newborn son.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan but this needs to be done. The Kyuubi won't die if I seal it into you. It will just reform later. Naruto will be able to handle it. He will be seen as a hero throughout the village." Minato explained without looking at her.

"No he won't Minato! So many deaths will cause them to turn on him. Please don't make his life harder. Please just seal it back into me and raise our child. Don't let him be alone. Please!" Kushina begged. The unsealing of the Kyuubi had left her with very little strength and the little she had left was being spent holding the Kyuubi with her chains.

"Just trust me Kushina-chan. Jiraiya will take care of him. Plus when Tsunade hears about him she will return and be a motherly figure for him. The village needs this Kushina." And with that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto at the cost of his life.

"Nooooo!" Kushina screamed, tears running down her face.

Minato's body fell to the floor near a crying Naruto. Kushina, no longer using her chains started crawling towards her son. She was almost there before she heard a sound that chilled her to the bone.

"Hehe, what do we have here? A new jinchuuriki and a lost Uzumaki. Root grade the mother and deliver her to our client." Danzo came into view with two root ninja who only nodded at his order before knocking her out.

After she was taken away Danzo walked up to newborn child who had fallen silent during his exchange. He was about to pick up the child when Hiruzen arrived on the scene.

"What are you doing here Danzo?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"Checking the seal on the boy Hiruzen. It looks to be stable, I would like to be able to personally train this boy for future use of the village." Danzo said picking up the child before turning to look at Sarutobi.

"No Danzo, he will learn like every other child. Now let's go announce what happened to the villagers. We will have to put laws into effect to protect the boy." Sarutobi said taking the boy into his arm.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Danzo glared at Sarutobi before following him to the village.

*Back with Kushina*

"Ugh my head." Kushina growned before sitting up and looking around. "Where the hell am I and where is my son."

"Your son is now in the hands of Konoha Kushina-chan. Kukukuku." Orochinaru walked out of the shadows.

'What are you doing here snake!? Let me go so I can go see my Sochi!" Kushina demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible as they have sold you to me." Orochimaru smiled at her.

"They what!? But Hiruzen wouldn't do that." Kushina looked at him completely shocked.

"Oh but you were sold. I would of course let you go get your son but his security is very good. Plus you are in no condition to be moving at all. Now you must be wondering what I will do with you hmm?" Orochimaru questioned.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Kushina glared at him.

"Well in short I am dying. A fatal error on my part caused this and even your longevity can't save me. So I would like to train you as my successor. I am building a new village that will have the force to take down Konoha once and for all. But since I am dying I needed someone who could carry on my dream. I picked you." Orochimaru explained.

"But what about all your lackeys? Even Anko would be better than me." Kushina asked.

"Anko's mind was altered by the yamanaka and the other subordinates don't have any motivation for destroying the leaf." Orochimaru answered.

"And I do?" Kushina growled.

"Yes you do Kushina. They have your son and I know for a fact Hiruzen has already announced his jinchuuriki status to the village. It was not well received. Plus his betrayal of Uzu should also motivate you to destroy that retched village. So what do you say Kushina?" Orochimaru asked.

"….. I accept." Kushina looked at him with determined eyes.

 **Sorry about the small chapter but I will try to make a longer chapter to put up later today. This was just a prequel so Hope you stick around for the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Biju speech** "

Read the one-shot on my page so you know who Luna is!

*13 years later*

"Tsunami-san, me and Luna are going for a walk ok?" Naruto called as he headed for the door. Him and his team had just defeated Haku and Zabuza last week and were preparing for their journey back. Sasuke who had been recovering from his injuries had been demanding Naruto to fight him for a couple days now and the only reason he hadn't started fighting is because Kakashi had insisted Sasuke rest up for the journey home.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an edge in his tone.

"We are going for a walk cyclops. Or is that not allowed?" Luna growled at him.

"That's fine just get back soon." Kakashi glared at Luna.

"Have fun Naruto-kun." Tsunami waved as he left. She could see that Naruto didn't get along with his team and that most of them downright hated him. She wished she could do something for him but without knowing anything she could only watch.

*With Naruto and Luna*

"Geez what an asshole. I mean really what the fuck did we ever do to him?" Luna ranted as they walked around the town.

"Calm down Luna, yelling about it won't change anything. Besides, once we become Chunnin we won't need any of them." Naruto tried to cheer Luna up.

"Naruto, your mask of happiness may work on others but don't ever try it with me. I know you too well for that. So tell me how you really feel." Luna nuzzled his face.

"Well I do want to kick his ass but we can't do anything Luna. No use complaining about it. Besides I just want to live in the moment" Naruto said.

"Oh I bet you do Mr. popular. Everyone loves you after what you did on the bridge and now you are everyone's favorite ninja. Especially a favorite among the ladies." Luna smirked at his blushing face.

" **You know we could just kill them and stay here Naruto.** " Kurami said.

"We can't do that Kurami. Konoha would send others to investigate and we would be killed on the spot." Naruto sighed.

"Kurami giving you trouble again?" Luna asked.

"Not really just suggesting we kill our teammates and stay here. Obviously not a good idea." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah that's not a very good idea." Luna sighed.

Well at least we have each other right?" Naruto perked up.

"Yeah we do have each other." Luna smiled.

" **Yeah kits we do have each other. But still you hardly use my power at all. It just saddens me that you ignore my power.** " Kurami sighed.

"Kurami you just want to destroy stuff and get out. Sorry but I won't rely on you." Naruto said.

"Geez is she ranting on how you don't use her power again?" Luna groaned.

"Yep, and to think I used her power the other day too." Naruto sighed as well before turning around and walking back to Tsunami's house.

"Going back already?" Luna asked.

"Yeah don't want the copy ass to come searching for me." Naruto groaned.

"True that would be unpleasant." Luna said.

As they started walking back to the house they failed to notice a red haired woman watching them.

*Couple days later in Konoha*

"As you can see Hokage-sama we have completed our mission successfully." Kakashi said after he gave his mission report to the Hokage. Naruto and Luna had to resist the urge to snort every time Kakashi embellished the Uchiha's efforts and diminished his role.

"Good work everyone, you can all have the rest of the day off. Naruto I would like to speak to you before you go." Sarutobi said.

"What would you like to talk about Jiji?" Naruto said with false cheer.

"Is it true you used the fox's chakra, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah sorry about that jiji. I just got really angry. I won't let it happen again." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"It's alright Naruto just remember that power can hurt your friends." Sarutobi smiled at the boy.

'Not that I have any' "Okay jiji I will remember that. Anything else, ramen is calling my name." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No that is all. Oh before you go, do you mind reminding Kakashi to see me about the Chunnin exams?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not at all Jiji, see ya." Naruto ran off. 'I really hope that cyclops doesn't make us take the damn exam. I'm ready but the quote on quote team is nowhere near ready.' Naruto was internally sweating as he ran to find Kakashi. He soon found Kakashi walking down the street reading his porn.

"What do you want Naruto? We got the day off so just take the day off." Kakashi groaned.

"Jiji wanted me to remind you to see him about the Chunnin exams for some reason. See you later kakashi-sensei." Naruto waved as he ran towards Ichirakus.

"Holy shit I'm going to castrate that ugly cyclops." Luna growled.

"You really are sadistic sometimes Luna-chan." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well it's fun. You should try it sometimes. It creeps people out and their faces are amazing." Luna smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to see Kabuto walking towards him.

"Hey Kabuto what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing much. I heard about your mission. That must have been tough, how are you holding up?" kabuto asked.

"Oh you know the usual. It wasn't so hard but it is annoying having to watch the two sharingan assholes get all the credit. Hey do you think Kakashi will sign us up for the exam?" Naruto asked.

"I guess he would, why? Your team is pretty good right?" Kabuto wondered.

"We are nowhere near the level required for the exams. I watched them the last time they were here and our teamwork is abysmal at best. We won't survive." Naruto said.

"Only the second part is truly about teamwork Naruto-kun. The first part doesn't require a team and the third part is almost always one on one. You will do fine if you choose to participate. Just…keep an open mind about it in the days to come. You might learn something from this." With that he turned and walked away with a wave.

"I still don't trust him Naruto-kun. He smells of snakes and lies." Luna glared at kabuto's back.

"Well he wasn't lying just then. Besides we don't have to trust him we just have to be friendly. You never know when he could be useful. Plus he does offer good advice sometimes." Naruto looked after Kabuto wondering what he meant with his last couple comments.

" **That boy is just weird. Why we hang out with him is beyond me. But I can sense a familiar presence on him. I just can't place where.** " Kurami mumbled in his head.

"Well when you find out who it was let me know." Naruto resumed walking towards Ichiraku.

"You really need to start talking to her with your thoughts Naruto-kun. It's weird when you talk out loud and people already dislike you more because of me. No need to have them think you are insane." Luna said from her perch on his shoulder.

"Sorry Luna it's just force of habit now." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Yeah we are going to work on that. Also if we do participate in the exams you are going to wear that utfit I picked out for you." Luna said.

"But it has no orange." Naruto groaned.

"And it's not as ugly as this abomination of a jumpsuit. It is stylish and I guarantee ladies will love it." Luna stated proudly.

"Whatever Luna, Girls just cause trouble." Naruto replied offhandedly.

"Excuse me Naruto? What did you just say?" Luna stared at Naruto.

"Uhhhh nothing Luna-chan. Your coat looks very good today. Have you washed it lately?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"No you idiot I have been with you for the past two weeks. Now get going to lunch. Summon me tomorrow before you head to training ok. I need to wash myself." With that said Luna poofed back to Shinkyo.

 **And there is the second chapter. I know I am going fast But I will slow down as the chapters progress. Also I am making Kyuubi a girl in this if her name didn't give it away. Naruto can also use up to 2 tails from her and if you are reading my other long Naruto story then you also know the justu I will be giving him. I will take out a few but generally they are the same. Anyway I all will be explained in the chapters to come Enjoy my lovely readers. I love you all. Also review. I love reading them. It is how I got so far in my story A Family's Mistake. So please review. Goodbye love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again read one-shot on my page for info On LUNA!**

"Kakashi sensei is late again! How the hell is he late every time we need to meet?!" An angry Sakura paced around training ground seven.

"He gets lost on the road to life way too often." Luna yawned as she relaxed in the shade of a tree.

"More like lost in his perverted porn novels." Naruto scoffed reading a scroll about sealing next to Luna.

"So long as he trains me, I could care less what he does." Sasuke grunted as he did some warm up stretches.

"Yo, so how is everyone this morning." Kakashi eye smiled as he poofed into the clearing.

"Your late again sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Morning Kakashi sensei!" Naruto fake cheered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted turning his attention towards Kakashi.

"I got great news everyone. So you have probably noticed that ninja from other villages have been arriving in the village right? Well that's because of the upcoming Chunnin exams and I have signed you all up. All you have to do is fill out these forms and go to room 301 at the academy in two days. Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Um Kakashi sensei, what happens during these exams? Like what are the tests going to be like?" Sakura asked.

"Well the first part usually has to with book smarts, second part survival and third is usually combat. Some villages switch it up and since I am not a part of running the exams I don't know what we will be doing exactly. You should all be fine, just work together and everything will be fine." Kakashi once again eye smiled. 'Just try and lose the blonde brat and his stupid fox while you're at it.' He sent a dark look to Naruto when everyone was looking at the forms.

"Anything else Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nope and I'm going to give you the rest of the day to do what you want. Of course I recommend training and then resting tomorrow but do your own thing." Kakashi waved them off.

"Train me." Sasuke demanded as he walked towards Kakashi who just eye smiled and nodded.

They walked off followed by Sakura who wanted to watch her Sasuke-kun train. 'God what a bunch of self-absorbed morons.' Naruto thought as he looked back down at the form.

" **Yes they are kit, yes they are.** " Kurami sighed.

'Well might as well get some training in since I guarantee the cyclops will do something to me if I don't show up for the exam.' Naruto conversed with Kurami.

" **Yes get the other kit and send clones to the library. It is time to expand your justu arsenal and both you and Luna need to work on your tag team.** " Kurami ordered as Naruto made his way over to Luna.

"So are we good to go Naruto-kun?" Luna asked as she stretched.

"Yeah I'm going to make some clones to learn new justu at the library. Want to go with them and make sure they don't goof off?" Naruto asked as he made 10 clones.

"Sure, now my personal army of Naruto's, Move out!" Luna yelled as she perched on one of their shoulders.

"So Kurami what shall we work on now that the clones are on their way?" Naruto wondered.

" **Well I was going to do teamwork between you and Luna but you sent her away, right after I told you that your teamwork needed improvement!** " Kurami roared in his head.

"Era era, talking to your tenant I see." A voice sounded from the tree line behind them.

Spinning around and at the same time grabbing a kunia Naruto shouted, "Who's there?"

"Just little old me Naruto-chan." A woman with long red hair with purple slitted eyes in a jounin vest came out from behind a tree. Naruto quickly noted that the woman wore plain grey clothing and her headband had a musical note on it.

"How do you know about my tenant and my name for that matter?" Naruto glared at the woman.

"It wasn't very hard. Every major village has a jinchuuriki and since Konoha always had the Kyuubi, I just had to dig around for a name. Hence how I know your name." The woman smiled at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto got into a fighting stance.

"Oh just a little chat nothing major. So would you like to talk? Yes, that's wonderful now then as you probably noticed my headband I am from Oto." The woman started talking not waiting for him.

"Never heard of it." Naruto interrupted her when she said where she was from.

"It's a new village of my own design. All are accepted, even jinchuuriki like you." The woman gave him a loving look which confused him.

" **She is either trying to recruit you kit or make you lower your guard so she can extract me from you. Be careful, she reminds me of my previous container.** " Kurami growled from inside her cage.

'Previous container? Who was she and why are you mentioning this now?' Naruto internally groaned.

" **We can talk about this later just pay attention for now.** " Kurami told him.

"So tell me Naruto is that something that might interest you?" The woman asked.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself when you know my name." Naruto dodged the question trying to figure out why she was mentioning this.

"My name is Kuchito menma. I am here on a personal request from our Otokage. She would like you to join our ranks. So what do you say?" Kuchito asked.

"If you're not going to tell me your real name then this conversation is over." Naruto growled before poofing out of existence.

'Era, a shadow clone! You are full of surprises Sochi. I can't wait to take you back.' Kuchito who was really Kushina smiled in thought before frowning at her son's distrust of her.

*With the real Naruto*

" **So the Otokage is apparently trying to recruit you. And that woman is obviously hiding her true identity.** " Kurami said thoughtfully.

'We can't trust her Kurami. Until she tells me her real name I will assume she is hostile now let's go to the library and meet up with Luna-chan.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the Library.

As they came upon the Library they saw five clones leaving. "Hey everyone, if you see a red haired lady with an Oto headband disperse ok." Naruto warned his clones.

"Got it boss!" they all cheered.

Naruto walked into the Library to see five other clones reading scrolls and books. Luna was laying on a table watching over them. When she noticed he entered she smiled at him and started wagging her tail.

"How is everything going Luna-chan?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to her.

"It's going, I told the other five to go practice some of the justu they saw as well as practice chakra control." Luna whispered back nuzzling his face with hers. This elicited a chuckle from Naruto who started petting her behind her ears.

"That's good, I met this weird lady who said she was from Oto and that they wanted me to join their village." Naruto started recounting his experience with the woman.

"Hmm that's interesting Naruto. Maybe we should hear her out. I mean she can't overpower both of us right?" Luna wondered.

"Era, that won't be necessary I assure you." The woman appeared right behind them and took a seat beside Naruto.

"How did you find me?" Naruto looked startled.

"Era era, I just followed your chakra signature. It's very nice." The woman smiled at him.

"What do you want with my Naruto-kun." Luna glared at her.

"Well aside from my message from the Otokage, I also have a message from his mother." The woman looked pointedly looked at Naruto whose eyes widened.

" **Don't listen to her kit. Your mother was my previous host and she would have died when I was extracted.** " Kurami said.

'Why didn't you mention this earlier?!' Naruto frantically thought.

" **It wasn't relevant information until now and you didn't ask.** " Kurami shrugged.

"My mother is dead, she was the previous host before me and none have ever survived an extraction." Naruto glared at her while Luna bared her fangs growling.

"They told you about your parents? Well normally you would be right except for the fact that her bloodline kept her alive. She has missed you terribly Naruto and can't wait to see you again." The woman smiled at him.

"I do know my mother's name but never heard of any bloodline." Naruto asked.

"Oh you didn't know? Did they at least tell you about the Uzumaki clan?" The woman seemed slightly relieved for a reason Naruto couldn't place.

"I read about them and the Kitsune summons have taught me some basic information on the Uzumaki but the village never mentioned them." Naruto said.

"Hmmm interesting, you have the fox summoning contract then? Pity, your mother would have wanted you to have hers." The woman shrugged.

"You keep mentioning her, but even if she was alive why hasn't she come back for me or for that matter sent any kind of letter saying she was alive and well. I didn't exactly have an easy life here you know." Naruto's glare intensified.

"She wanted to but people in this village sold her off and she was too weak to come back for you till recently." The woman's expression became one of sadness.

"What was her message for me?" Naruto asked.

"Tell you what, make it far enough in the Chunnin exams and I will tell you as well as answer a few questions." The woman smiled warmly before using a shun shin to leave.

"Well that was unexpected." Naruto grumbled.

"Do you actually think your mother is alive?" Luna asked.

" **How did you know your mother's name kit?** " Kurami asked as well.

"To be honest Luna, I don't know. I hope she is as I really would want to meet her. And Luna here helped me figure that one out Kurami." Naruto smiled at the memory of him and Luna sneaking into the Hokage's office and finding his file. Or at least part of the file as most was blacked out or not even there.

" **But how come I don't remember you doing that?** " Kurami wondered.

"I don't know, probably something with the seal. Or you were taking a nap." Naruto shrugged.

"You're doing it again Naruto." Luna deadpanned.

"Sorry Luna-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, just keep an eye open when you sleep at night ok?" Luna smiled at him as he paled.

"geez Luna do you have to be so sadistic." Naruto gulped as her smile just got bigger.

"Every now and then I do Naruto. You should do it too. I know you store a lot of anger in you. Let it out sometimes. Bottling it up isn't healthy." Luna nuzzled his face to calm him down.

"Tell you what Luna, if you perfect your new technique I will be more open about my anger ok?" Naruto reasoned.

"Deal, now get home and rest while I go catch up to your clones to practice my technique." Luna licked his cheek and started leaving before a clone popped up next to her. She looked back at Naruto before nodding her thanks before jumping onto its shoulder as it walked out.

Naruto soon followed her advice and headed home. He didn't get far before he noticed his teammates and Konohamaru standing in front of some guy wearing makeup and a girl with four pig tails.

"What's going on guys?" Naruto asks as he walks up.

"Boss, this guy tried to beat me up because I accidentally ran into him. I said I was sorry but he still tried to hit me." Konohamaru said before crashing into Naruto hugging him.

"That punk need to learn manners so why don't you hand the brat over." The makeup wearng kid said.

"Enough Kankuro, it was an accident. Let's go before he gets here." The girl said.

"Calm down Temari, He isn't anywhere near here." The now identified Kankuro started moving forward cracking his knuckles.

"Kankuro, that's enough. Back up or I will kill you." A voice sounded from above.

As everyone looked up Kurami growled, " **Looks like Shukaku is here. My crazy little brother, drove another insane.** "

"So the raccoon finally shows up." Naruto smirked at him while temari and Kankuro just looked at him surprised that he knew about Gaara's tenant.

"You, what is your name, and how do you know about mother?" Gaara turned his complete attention towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki little one, and your mother isn't the only one out there." Naruto smirked as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro looked at him surprised.

"You will make me feel alive. Make sure our match is good." Gaara said before turning and leaving along with Temari and Kankuro.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked as he looked at his two teammates.

"I don't know but there headband would suggest from the hidden sand village." Sakura said while Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and moved off. Sakura followed after him while Naruto turned towards Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry boss." Konohamaru looked down.

"Don't worry about it buddy. Just try to stay away from them." Naruto smiled before continuing towards his apartment. He suddenly stopped as he felt his clones disperse. 'Well looks like I lost that bet.' He thought to himself as their memories came flooding back to him.

 **And my longest chapter in a long time. I love writing this, but it does get hard thinking of ways for Kushina to get Naruto on her side. I won't make it easy for her. Anyway I am changing the pairing for Naruto the choice is between Tayuya, Karin and Fuu. Please vote and vote soon. Also leave a review for they are magnificent and I love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read my one-shot on where the hell Luna comes from. Ok thank you.**

"Well what are we going to do today Luna-chan?" Naruto asked Luna as they walked around the village. It was the day before the Chunnin exams and Kakashi had given them the day off. Naruto was sure he was preparing Sasuke and giving some tips to Sakura. He honestly didn't care as Kakashi never taught him anything anyway.

"Hmmm well why don't we go to the park and have fun. I mean it is going to be a long time before we can just relax again." Luna smiled at him from her perch on his shoulder.

"Sure if that is what you want." Naruto smiled at her before heading in the direction of the park.

*With Kushina*

"Report Kabuto." Kushina demanded of Kabuto.

"I don't think Naruto trusts me as much as we hoped he would. That fox of his seems to be very insightful. I think we should hold off on the invasion until we can guarantee his support. We don't know how much control he has over the fox and I have heard rumors he has used it in training." Kabuto reported.

"Yeah I think we might need to delay the invasion as well. I just hope I can get him to come with us after the Chunnin exams. I will have to test him during the exams, but that might give him more of a reason to distrust me." Kushina got depressed at that thought.

"Don't worry Kushina-san, just show him you care and be honest with him. I would do that but I can't risk exposure just yet." Kabuto replied.

"I can give it a try. Do you have an idea where he could be?" Kushina asked.

"He could be at a training ground, library or the park, depending on what he decided to do." Kabuto answered.

"I will find him then, thank you Kabuto-kun." Kushina thanked him before going to find her son.

*Back with Naruto*

"Isn't this the best Naruto-kun?" Luna said as she chased rabbits around haphazardly.

"Yeah you were right Luna-chan, we definitely needed this." Naruto sighed as he laid on the grass in the sun.

"Told you Naruto-kun. We should try and do this more often." Luna said as she came over and laid down near his head.

"Mind if I join you?" A female voice asked.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and Luna bolted up looking towards the voice. Their eyes landed on a beautiful redhead in a jounin vest and a headband with a musical note on it.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked as he made to stand.

"Don't get up on my account please. I just want to talk and come clean about why I am here." The woman said taking a seat next to him.

"Why are you so interested in my Naruto-kun?" Luna growled.

"Come sit and I will answer any questions you have ok?" The woman's eyes seemed to beg him to stay.

"…..Fine, but only for a little while." Naruto sighed as he sat down.

"Thank you. So what would you like to know?" The Woman looked at him expectantly.

"Where is my mother?" Naruto asked without looking at her.

"Right now she is in Oto. Too many ninja here would recognize her, so she had to stay behind." The woman evenly replied.

"Ok, what is your real name?" Naruto as he looked at her.

"I really want to tell you Naruto, I really do but for security reasons I can't. Please just know that my main concern is your safety. Please I'm begging you. Just call me Kuchito Menma ok?" Kuchito begged.

"Fine but this doesn't mean I trust you." Naruto Glares at her.

"That's fine." Kuchito sighs.

"Ok so why is my safety your main concern?" Naruto asked her.

"Well besides your mother threatening to kill me if anything happened to you, the Otokage wants you to join our ranks." Kuchito answers.

"And why does the Otokage want me anyway? What does she have to gain besides a weapon for oto?" He asked the last question with venom in his tone.

"Well as to your priority, a jinchuuriki would obviously raise Otogakures status but she could care less as long as the leaf village gets destroyed. It also doesn't hurt that your mother and the Otokage are very close friends." Kuchito chuckled at the last part.

"Hmmmm you know I am not going to go easy on your team just because my supposed mother lives in your village." Naruto laid back down with a sigh closing his eyes.

"Mhmm I understand. Just know that I will be testing you throughout the exams. The otokage has a plan and we would like to see if you are trustworthy and ready for what is to come." Kuchito said as she laid back next to Naruto.

"What plans are they?" Naruto asked.

"Get far enough in the exam and I will tell you. I will see you around Naruto-chan." Kuchito smilled before using a shunshin to leave.

"What do you think Luna? Should we trust her?" Naruto asked Luna.

"Honestly Naruto, I think we should. I can tell when people are lying and she was completely truthful the entire time. It's obvious she is hiding something but that is to be expected from a foreign ninja." Luna answered as she started snuggling into Naruto.

"mmmm I guess we got nothing to lose. All we have to do is participate in the exams. Might as well play along right?" Naruto mumbled drifting off to sleep.

"Right." Luna answered as she too fell asleep.

It was the day of the exams and Naruto was walking towards the academy with Sakura and Sasuke. He sighed as Sakura kept pestering Sasuke for dates and Sasuke just kept ignoring her. Luna was sitting on Naruto's shoulders and seemed to be getting annoyed at Sakura for never shutting up.

"Oh would you just shut the fuck up you dumb pink haired bitch!" Luna finally shouted as they entered the academy.

"Excuse me, what was that?!" Sakura glared back at Luna.

"I said shut up. He doesn't like you and never will now shut the fuck up and get moving!" Luna yelled back at her.

"Watch your tone you stupid fox before I make a scarf out of your fur." Sakura glared daggers and Luna.

"Lay a finger on her Sakura and I will take your arm off. Now shut up and let's go." Naruto glared at Sakura and moved to go up the stairs followed by Sasuke.

When they got to the second floor they saw a door with the numbers of the room of the test. Naruto stopped to look at the door confusingly. 'The exam is on the third floor, why would they set something up here?' Naruto thought to himself.

" **It's to get rid of the weak kit. There is a genjustu on the door and those chuunin are probably jounin. Let's move before we become late."** Kurami informed him. As he was about to leave Sasuke walked up to one of the men by the door and said.

"This is the second floor, the exam takes place on the third floor. Drop the genjustu now." Sasuke smirked.

"Saw through it did you? Well good job now get moving gennin." The jounnin dropped the genjustu and glared at Sasuke.

"Way to go asshole, now we have more competition." Naruto growled.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Baka!" Sakura went to hit Naruto but was surprised when he caught it.

"Hit me again and I will break your pathetic wrist." Naruto glared at her while Luna growled.

Sakura just paled and moved back. They then continued up to the third floor and entered the exam room. They saw that the other rookie teams were already present. And moved to join them.

"Hey you guys made it, even with the deadlast." Kiba greeted them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped towards Sasuke.

"H-hell-o Naru-to-kun." Hinata shyly greeted.

So you guys made it too huh." Shikamaru said as he sat in a chair.

"Of course Sasuke-kun would make it. He is so awesome right Sasuke-kun." Ino cheered.

"You rookies shouldn't be so loud." Kabuto spoke up as he approached.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Because you are attracting a lot of attention." Kabuto answered. After he said that the rookies all looked around and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"Hello Kabuto-san, how are you?" Naruto greeted.

"You know him dobe?" Kiba questioned.

"I see you decided to participate in the exams Naruto-kun." Kabuto stated.

"What was the clanless dobe too scared to participate." Kiba taunted.

"No Kiba, I just thought the team wasn't ready but as you can see I changed my mind." Naruto growled out.

"Naruto' has good reason to fear these exams. Many die during them and even fewer actually pass. I should know, I failed 7 times already." Kabuto stated.

"Of course the morons stick close to each other." Kiba grunted.

"Of course my knowledge of the exams also gives me information on its participants." Kabuto ignored Kiba.

"Can you give me information on Sabaku no Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, Gaara has been on 35 D-rank missions, 6 C-rank missions and wow even 2 B-rank missions. All these missions he completed didn't even give him a scratch. He is known to have extremely good control over sand and is the son of the current Kazekage. Interesting indeed." Kabuto said.

"He never got injured on his missions?" Sakura asked while she turned pale.

"Mhmm, now for Naruto Uzumaki. You all know his team, He has completed 40 D-rank missions, one B-rank mission and a c-rank turned A-rank. Hmm also did a solo A-rank mission." Sakura interrupted before he could continue.

"What are you talking about? We only did one A-rank not any B-ranks and there is no way he could have done a Solo A-rank mission." Sakura stated.

"I did do those Sakura. I would love to tell you all about them but I would need to ask the Hokage permission to speak about them due to their sensitive nature." Naruto groaned.

"It is true, I watched him complete them." Luna stated.

"Whatever Sasuke would have done better." Sakura huffed.

"Anyway, He seems to have the fox summoning contract which is extremely rare, his genjustu is abysmal because of his large reserves and his ninjustu is apparently abysmal despite these large reserves. He has yet to unlock his clans bloodline and his heritage is highly classified." Kabuto finished.

"Clan bloodline? No way that loser has a clan much less a bloodline." Kiba said.

"You knew about my clan and there supposed bloodline and never told me Kabuto?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but I only found out a little while ago." Kabuto apologized. Naruto just grunted as Luna narrowed her eyes at Kabuto.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a female's voice asked from behind them.

"What do you want?" Naruto turned and noticed two teams both with Oto headbands. The girl who spoke walked forward.

"It's so good to finally meet you. My name is Karin Uzumaki." The now Identified Karin held out her hand.

"Hello Karin-san. You're from Oto right? I met your sensei a little while ago, nice lady." Naruto shook her hand.

"That's right my friends here are Tayuya, Zaku, Kin, Dosu and Kimimaro. Yeah she is a nice lady, so is the Otokage."

"I'm sure." Naruto vaguely said.

"She is like a mother to us all. If only she had her child back, then she would be happier." Karin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well she did have an actual son a few years back but they were separated and she swore to find him and bring him back to her." Karin said.

"Oh my Kami that is so sad." Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"A child should never grow up without a mother. Those who force a child away from their mother belong in the darkest parts of hell." Naruto spat out. All the rookies just looked at him in shock, never seeing this side of him.

"Alright Maggots Take a seat the exam is about to begin!" The instructors walked in a everyone ran to the nearest seat.

 **And another chapter comes and goes. Hope you all like where it is going. I have decided the pairing will be Naruto with Fuu. I'm sorry for those looking for something else but I got to stick with that. For those of you who wanted Kushina to be the pairing, unless all of you comment you want her as a pairing I won't do that. Sorry but I won't write incest unless you all want it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I made some revisions to this and changed a lot of it. Anyway I am taking Fuu out of this as she doesn't really fit with what I am doing. Tayuya will be love interest because bad ass cursing hotty is hot. Anyway another chapter will be posted soon so yeah have fun.**

" **Hey kit, what are your thoughts on the teams from Oto?"** Kurami asked.

'I don't know. I mean that was obviously a sales pitch to get me interested in joining Oto so I'm not sure. Especially since the Kitsune have discovered a group of high ranking missing nin might be after me. I still think my best bet at survival is staying here.' Naruto answered glancing at the Oto teams and catching the girl named Tayuya staring at him.

" **I think little miss redhead might have a cruch on you little Naru-kun. Especially with all that staring."** Kurami teased.

'Uh-huh sure especially when they are trying to recruit me.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

" **You do realise if your mother is indead alive, that the best course of action would be to go to her. Anyway enough with the teasing. Kit I believe your mother is the Otokage."** Kurami teased but quickly became serious as she talked about the Otokage.

'What makes you say that?' Naruto wondered.

" **Well that girl said the Otokage lost her child and wanted said child back. Now then, who has wanted to recruit you and has tried desperetly to get you to join up with them? Oto has and it's just too much of a coincidence that the Otokage and your mother both have missing children."** Kurami summed up.

'Hmmm that does make sense. We will have to see. Anyway I won't bother even thinking of joining if these two teams suck so might as well move on. By the way give methe answers for this as I have no clue what any othe the answers are.' Naruto demanded

" **Don't use that tone with me kit. But if you want answers fine, I will give you the answers. Just be more respectful next time."** Kurami growled. As she told him the answers Naruto quickly wrote them down and just in time too because after he finished writing them down he heard.

"Times up Maggots! Now for the tenth question. But before we ask the question know that if you fail this question, you will not be able to take the chuunin exams again and fail this exam." The instructor yelled at them.

"What? That's not fair!" Someone yelled.

"I know there are people who took this exam before, you can't do that!" Another joined in.

"Of course I can do that as this is my Exam now the rule stands those who wish to take the question stay, while those who don't raise your hand and you and your team will be escorted out." The instructor yelled. Immediately people started raising their hands. Naruto just looked over at Sakura knowing that she could be a problem. When he noticed her start to raise her hand he directed some killing intent at her to get her attention. When she looked over at him he glared and shook his head. After a few minutes the only teams remaining were the two teams from sound, a team from cloud, team Guy as well as all the rookies, the sand team, a kusa team and Kabuto's team.

" **This group has some powerful players in it Kit. Be careful and watch your back, kami knows your team doesn't.** " Kurami said.

'Don't worry Kurami, I will be fine.' Naruto thought back.

"Well if you are all sure then.." The instructor started but was interrupted by the window shattering and a banner appearing with the words, Konoha's number one sexy and single Anko written in bold letters.

"Good morning shitsticks I am the sexy and single Proctor of the second exam, Anko!" Anko jumped next to the first proctor who only sweat dropped at her entrance.

"Oh it just had to be the psychotic snake lady who runs the exam!" Luna moaned gaining the attention of Anko who smiled.

"Oh well if it isn't my favorite little Gaki and his adorable pet fox." Anko appeared behind Naruto and smothered the back of his head with her chest. Many guys seemed jealous while girls just blushed at the display.

"Morning Anko-chan. Please get off me." Naruto groaned as she just smirked.

"Oh what is the problem Naru-kun. Is someone embarrassed to be seen with the sexy Anko-chan." Anko smirked as she smothered him some more.

Kushina who was disguised as one of the Kusa ninja was stunned and a little angry that this woman was all over her Sochi. She started leaking killing intent without realizing it but quickly smothered it as she realized Anko might be useful. That is when she noticed another girl who seemed to be angry at the display as well. 'hmm what do we have here?' a frown appeared on her disguised face as she noticed the girl glaring at Anko with murder in her eyes. 'So little Tayuya-chan has a thing for my Sochi. Well that might not be so bad as long as he doesn't pick up her bad habit of cursing.' Kushina smirked at her. While this was going on Anko was now wrestling with Naruto who was trying to get out of her grip.

"Anko get up and start the second exam now!" The first instructor yelled as he finally had enough.

"Fine, everyone get to training ground 44 in 5 minutes or you fail. Once there I will inform you about what the second exam will be." Anko huffed and then used a shunshin to leave.

"Will she ever become normal?" Luna wondered as she shivered.

"I don't know Luna, I just hope she doesn't do the knife thing again." Naruto and Luna shivered at that memory.

"You know that lady Dobe?" Kiba asked as everyone started rushing to leave.

"None of your business mutt." Naruto growled while Luna barred her teeth. They then got up and left towards training ground 44.

*Two Minutes Later*

"Welcome, to training ground 44, also known as The Forest of Death!" Anko spread her arms in front of the entrance. Many of the Gennin started sweating and looked nervous as they heard the name. "Inside are some of the worst creatures you can think of, man eating plants, giant tigers and huge spiders just to name a few." Anko smiled when many of the gennin started shaking in fear.

"Get a move on Anko, I don't have all day." Naruto said lazily. He gasped when he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and realized she threw a kunai at him. Before he could say anything she was behind him, licking the blood off his cheek.

"mmmm tasty. Now why don't you be a good little Gaki and listen while I explain how each and every one of these little kiddies will die in this forest." Anko purred, while Naruto shuddered.

"And you wonder why people think you're crazy onee-chan." Naruto Dead panned.

"I thought I told you not to call me that gaki. And I'm not crazy, I'm awesome!" Anko cheered as she hit him on top of his head.

"Here is your Kunia ma'am." A kusa Gennin handed the thrown Kunai to Anko using their tongue.

"Thank you little Gaki. Now everyone needs to sign wavers so that Konoha doesn't get blamed for your deaths because most of you little shits die. Your objective will be to retrieve two scrolls. One heaven, one earth. Don't open the scrolls until you enter the tower in the center of the forest. If you open them before, well I will leave that to your imagination. After you collect your scroll head to your designated entrance and wait for the signal." Anko finished as she started handing out forms.

"What was all that about Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked as they arrived at their designated gate.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Oh and before I forget, ever try and make a decision that affects me without my consent again, I will break every bone in your body." Naruto glared at her.

"Are you threatening me Baka?" Sakura growled back.

"Don't act tough bitch, we all know you are the weakest. I may have been the dead last but I guarantee you that I am stranger than you." Naruto growled.

"Enough you two now let's go." Sasuke said before they heard a dong and he disappeared into the trees. Naruto quickly followed as Sakura struggled to catch up.

 **I know this is short but I want to make a longer 2** **nd** **exam and put it into one chapter. So all the fighting will be in the next chapter next week. Anyway leave a review as they are lovely so REVIEW! Thank you all and love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. I CHANGED A LOT SO GO BACK AND READ IT IF HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

Team 7 had been traveling for about 2 hours and there hasn't been any sign of another team. When they left from their starting point Sasuke took the lead followed by Sakura while Naruto and Luna took the rear. Sakura seemed to be getting tired after two hours of constant running and was starting to lag behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, can we find a place to rest for a bit?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, fine we can camp for an hour before moving on." Sasuke grunted before making his way to the ground.

"Well what's the plan Uchiha?" Naruto asked as they stopped to rest.

"Find a team and take their scroll then head to the tower." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance.

"And if they don't have the scroll we need?" Luna implored.

"We burn it and find another team." Sasuke growled.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto shrugged before sitting against a tree. Luna stretched out before laying on his lap.

"Era era, resting with no guard? I thought you were smarter than this Naruto-chan." Naruto and Luna sprang up at this while Sasuke and Sakura started looking around frantically.

"Come out now and face the might of the last Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled.

"It is my understanding that you aren't the last Uchiha. Isn't Itachi still alive?" Kuchito walked out of the shadows.

"I will kill Itachi once I get more power." Sasuke stated.

"What are you doing here!?" Naruto started to move back as she came closer.

"You know her dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah I met her a few days ago. We need to leave we can't beat her at our level." Naruto said.

"Don't order me around dobe. I can beat her no problem." Sasuke proclaimed.

"era era, the overconfidence of the Uchiha will certainly kill you as it did with the rest of your clan." Kuchito stated before appearing in front of Sasuke and kicking in the face. This sent him flying backwards into a tree. He stood up with some trouble but as soon as he did that Kuchito appeared behind him and used a snake to bite his neck. He immediately started screaming in pain before passing out.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled before racing towards her downed crush.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto yelled but was too late as Kuchito knocked Sakura out with a single punch to the face sending her sliding back towards Naruto's feet.

"Now that we are alone we can get to real fun kukukukuku." Kuchito laughed huskily.

Naruto blanched before creating a ton of shadow clones and having them surround her. "You're going to pay for that bitch." Naruto growled.

"Era, so many Naruto's, what will I do?" Kushina said in an innocent tone. "But it does intrigue me that you care so much for people who think you are less than dirt."

"I don't give a shit about them but if they get hurt I get blamed and punished." Naruto growled.

"Why don't you leave then? Why stay here where you are constantly in pain?" Kuchito asked.

"Because no matter how bad it is I still have some people like the Ichiraku's and Anko one-chan. And besides even if they weren't here I have nowhere to go that could keep me safe." Naruto stated deflating at his own statement.

"Oto can keep you safe as a matter of fact, if you impress me I will give you knowledge about your mother and our Otokage." Kuchito said as she got into a taijustu stance.

"You said Oto was a new village. A new village can't protect me from high level missing nin so I think I will take my chances here." Naruto stated before he too got in his stance.

"So you know about that huh? Well I guess it does make sense that you would want to stay here as they do teach you that this village is the strongest. In reality this village is weak. Without its allies Konoha will fall. So Naruto how about we raise the stakes." Kuchito suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"If you make it to the finals I will bring your mother here for you to meet her. If you win the finals then she will move back here and live with you. But should you fail in either of these then you must come back to Oto with me to live with your mother." Kuchito smirked as he began contemplating his options.

"We accept!" Luna suddenly shouted.

"Very well then, now shall we begin?" Kuchito smirked as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Fine let's begin." Naruto stated before all his clones charged Kuchito at once. Kuchito soon started dispersing the cones in what looked like an elaborate dance. After about two minutes the final clone was dispersed and Naruto was gone along with Sakura and Sasuke.

'My sochi is pretty smart to use the clones and resulting smoke as a distraction. Now to find you my little Naru-kun.' Kushina smiled before moving to follow Naruto.

"Well looks like we got away." Naruto sighed as he dropped Sasuke and Sakura in a hollow under a tree.

"My my Naruto-chan, that was very clever of you." Kuchito hopped down outside the hollow.

"How did you find me?" Naruto wondered.

"I followed your chakra signature. It is so very beautiful and soothing to focus on. Now where were we? Oh yes testing your strength." Kuchito charged and he barely avoided getting kicked in the face. Naruto jumped away before making more clones that he sent after Kuchito. 'More of these clones? Is this all you can do?" She wondered before the last two clones exploded when she tried taking them out.

As she jumped out of the way she heard Naruto say "Fire release: flame bullet." Suddenly four bullets of fire shot towards her before she moved to the side avoiding any damage.

"So fire is your element huh. And to think my informants thought you lacked justu." Kuchito praised him.

"Fuuton: Kaiten Shuriken." Naruto suddenly created 4 wind shurikens and threw them all at Kuchito who used chakra chains to disperse the Shurikens. She then started running towards Naruto in the hopes of testing his taijustu when she heard him say "Fuuton: Kami Kaze." Suddenly four spinning pillars of air surrounded him.

"Kaiton Flame flower." She suddenly heard Luna yell from Naruto shoulder and the pillars of wind caught fire.

"Oh now that is definitely interesting. Using a combination is smart. But useless against me. Suiton: Hahonryu." Suddenly water Shot out of her hands extinguished his justu. "See useless against a ninja with a water element.

"Luna distract her for a few seconds while I get her power ready." Naruto whispered to Luna.

"You got it Naruto-kun." Luna charged Kuchito before suddenly engulfing herself in flames and spinning towards her. "Kaiton: Flame wheel." Kuchito heard before she pulled out her sword and tried to deflect the ball of fire, only to have Luna chomp down on the blade and using her tails to grab onto Kuchito.

"Ready Luna-chan disengage!" Naruto yelled. When Kuchito looked over she was surprised to see Naruto with the one-tailed cloak wrapped around his body. He lunged for her at a faster speed than he showed before and tried to rip her to shreds. She managed to move out of the way and kick him in the back sending him skidding across the floor.

'Looks like someone passed through the barrier and is heading this way. Got to end this quick.' Kuchito thought as she felt a presence getting closer. Naruto lunged at her again but before he could do anything she placed a seal on his head and his cloak vanished while he passed out. She caught him and lowered him to the ground. "Till next time my little fox." She murmured before kissing his forehead.

"Get away from him!" Luna yelled.

"Calm down Luna-chan. I won't hurt my own son." Kuchito said as she stood up facing Luna who was ready to charge her.

"What!? You're Kushina?" Luna gasped.

'Yes and I would appreciate if you kept it secret for a little longer. I don't want him to be distracted during these exams and in case someone decides to check out his mind it would be better if he didn't associate my face with the term mother." Kushina said.

"I won't tell him for now but I will tell him before the finals start." Luna growled.

"I will tell him personally. Thank you for being there for my Sochi when I couldn't, there is nothing I can say to express how thankful I am to you. Please try and convince him to come with me without pointing out who I am. Anyway I have to go before more people get here. Goodbye Luna-chan." Kushina made to leave but was stopped when Anko landed in front of her.

"Kushina!?" Anko yelled in surprise. "You're alive?"

"Hello Anko, yes I survived that terrible night. I can't get into details yet but know that Konoha will burn for what they did to my Sochi and me. I will offer you a place in Oto if you wish because of how close you and Naruto are." Kushina said.

"I want to hear the full story before I decide and why shouldn't I just tell the Hokage about this? Actually where is orochimaru? I felt his presence near here?" Anko wondered.

"Orochimaru is dead. He passed away a few years ago due to an illness. I took over. Also before I go, I could take that mark off you if you wish. Think on it for a few days and when you decide find me at the memorial stone. I will be there in four days all day. See you Anko." With that Kushina left and Anko was left with a fretting Luna and three unconscious Gennin.

"Anko-chan please help Naruto I don't know what this seal did but he won't wake up." Luna kept nudging his face.

"Don't worry Luna-chan Naruto will be fine. It's just a suppression seal. When I take it off he will wake up in a few minutes. SO I will move him inside and you have to watch over them ok?" Anko explained as she carried Naruto into the Hallow. When she set him down she immediately removed the seal and left stating she had to report to the hokage about Orochimaru infiltrating the exam and being pushed back once Anko arrived. Luna nodded and turned towards Naruto who already showed signs of waking.

"Ugh my head. What happened?" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head.

 **And I will end it there. I know I promised fights but I redid the 5** **th** **chapter so my plans changed hope this sequence was enough for you. Anyway yeah review and tell me what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hurry up Baka we are going to be late because of you!" Sakura yelled from behind the closed door. Naruto just groaned as he moved to get ready for the day. It had been a couple days since they arrived at the tower and team 7 has been resting ever since. Kakashi congratulated them when they got to their room and immediately took Sasuke to the medics to make sure he was ok. Sakura went with him while Naruto decided to explore. Today was the final day of the second exam and all the remaining teams were required to go down to the arena for more instructions.

"I'm coming Sakura, just give me a minute." Naruto growled from behind the door.

"You know I will chew her face off." Luna commented as she stretched.

"Not this time Luna. I don't need to give the council any more fire then they already have." Naruto sighed.

"You know, you could take that woman's offer and go live with your mother." Luna commented.

"Yeah but what about akatsuki? Your mother said that their goal was to capture all the bijuu. I have number nine and Konoha is the strongest village right now. If they want me then they will have to attack konoha and hopefully in doing so will kill each other. If not then hopefully Konoha wins." Naruto said as he moved towards the door.

"I'm just saying Naruto-kun, it is something to think about." Luna said as she jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Took you long enough baka. If we get kicked out of the exams because you were late then I am going to pummel you." Sakura growled as they walked down the hallway.

"Whatever, it's not like they would risk having the great Uchiha miss out on becoming a chuunin." Naruto grumbled as they entered the arena. As they entered Naruto took note how all the jounnin senseis were up on the balconies on the side while the Hokage and his two advisors were in a booth at the front of the room. He could see that along with team seven, the team from Suna, one team form Oto, team guy, Kabuto's team and team 8. 'Thought there would only be five teams, not six here. Guess there was an extra scroll or something.' Naruto thought as he scanned the room.

"Welcome everyone and congratulations on making it through the forest of death alive." Hiruzen started speaking. "Ordinarily we would start the final round of exams but as there are still too many contestants we must have preliminary matches." After he said that groans of protest erupted from the assembled gennin.

"Quiet Maggots!" Anko yelled and immediately they all stopped talking.

"Now than before we proceed is there any that would like to quit now?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto looked around to see if anyone would quit. After a few seconds he noticed Kabuto and one of his teammates raise their hands. Suddenly Hiruzens voice rang out. "Step forward and say your names. Then you will be escorted out."

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"Misumi Tsurugi."

"Ok you may leave." Hiruzen stated as someone wrote down their names. "Now the proctor for the preliminary matches and the final round Hayate Gekko will now take over."

"Ok matches will be selected randomly form the board behind me. Everyone else must move up into the stands. A match is won when either I say so, you die or someone interferes. Killing is allowed. Now the first match will be Sakura of Konoha versus Tayuya of Oto." Hayate called out as everyone but the two combatants moved out of the arena.

"If everyone is ready, fight!" Hayate yelled.

Sakura charged towards Tayuya with her fist cocked but just as her fist was about to make contact Tayuya moved to the side and kneed her in the gut before twisting around and kicking Sakura in the back sending her face first into the ground.

"With taijustu that bad, I wonder how you even became a Gennin." Tayuya mocked.

"Don't underestimate me." Sakura grunted before getting in the academy taijustu stance.

"hmph, this shit is so easy it's pathetic." Tayuya smirked before she charged Sakura.

Everyone in the stands watching could clearly see that Sakura had little to no skill in taijustu and that the girl from Oto was just playing with her. Naruto smirked as another hit landed on Sakura and she was once again thrown on her ass.

"Got to give her credit, she isn't quitting." Luna mumbled from her spot on the floor.

"Hmph I guess but she should quit now, she is just embarrassing herself." Naruto smirked again as Tayuya kicked Sakura across the arena.

"True but then you wouldn't get to see the pretty redhead kick her ass." Luna smirked as Naruto started coughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto sputtered.

"Well considering how you never pranked a redhead woman and you let that redhead woman get close to you pretty easily I figured you liked woman with red hair. Don't even try to deny it." Luna smirked at his defeated expression.

"Well this was fun Pinkie but I'm tired of your boring ass." Tayuya said before attacking with a series of punches and kicks and at the end Sakura fell to the floor unconscious.

"Winner by knockout, Tayuya form Oto." Hayate called.

After the arena was cleared the board spun and revealed that the next two combatants were Temari from Suna and Shino from Konoha.

"Ready to lose." Temari smirked when Shino entered the arena after she hopped down.

"I will not lose. You know why, I am stronger." Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Fight!"

Shino raised his arms and a swarm of insects appeared out of his sleeves. They went right after Temari who opened her fan and swung it causing a gale laced with chakra to cut down most of the swarm while Shina raised his hands covering his face. After the gale subsided he engaged her in taijustu before falling back. Temari readied her fan waiting for his next move.

"Proctor I forfeit. You know why, my swarm is practically gone and my taijustu isn't great." Shina forfeited.

"Winner by forfeit, Temari of Suna. Next match is Gaara from Suna versus Lee from Konoha."

Gaara used his sand shunshin to appear in the arena as Lee jumped down.

"Today my youthful opponent, you will lose." Lee said getting into his taijustu stance. Gaara just grunted as the stopper on his gourd fell to the floor.

"Fight!" (The entire fight is the same as Cannon and for the sake of my sanity and for getting this chapter out I will not be writing it in. Sorry if your mad just deal with it.)

"Gaara of Suna wins." Hayate said as Guy handed Lee to the medics.

"Most un-youthful." Guy uttered before returning to stand next to Tenten and Neji.

"Next fight is Dosu from Oto versus Kankuro from Suna."

 **And the rest of the fights will be next chapter. Sorry about the inconsistent updates. Scholl ended and work dumped a boatload of hours back on me. School is starting up soon and I will try and make a schedule for posting chapters regularly for all my stories. Also two more matches will be same as Cannon. Sorry if you hate that but I am not writing a match that is the same as the anime. Don't like it don't read. Also I have decided to go ahead with the invasion as that will help me establish certain things and get Naruto out without boring political bullshit. Also I have a few fun ideas I want to do over the month break that could be interesting once the invasion begins. Also yeah actually that's about it. So enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well all that's left is me, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and the last girl from Oto. What was her name?" Naruto mused as Sasuke was taken by the medics.

"Kin I believe Naruto-kun. I still can't believe the cyclops just left us without saying anything." Luna mused.

"He is probably going to suck the uchihas dick to make him feel better about his near loss. Although that was a good match. Same as Dosu and Kankuro's match. Looks like Oto has some fight in them." Naruto commented.

"Yeah I am impressed with their level of skill." Luna said as the arena finished getting cleaned. The fight between Dosu and Kankuro had been an entertaining one and it was interesting to see how a puppet user would fair against a person using sound based attacks. In the end Kankuro won using a special poison in one of his puppets. Sasuke ended up fighting someone called Yoroi. Yorio almost won by sapping Sasuke's chakra but with the help of the curse seal and a copied move from Lee, he won. Naruto wasn't too thrilled but was at least happy Sasuke got his ass beat for a little while.

"Would the next contestants enter the arena?" Hayate called out. Naruto looked up at the board and Noticed that Tenten was about to fight Kin."

"Tenten from Konoha versus Kin from Oto. Ready….fight!" Hayate moved back as Kin tossed sendbon at tenten who moved aside and let them strike the wall behind her.

"Is that all you got?" Tenten mocked while kin just through more senbon but this time when they struck the wall bells could be heard. As they sounded Kushina who was disguised as the Oto sensei smirked as she realized what Kin was planning. 'This match is over.' She thought as she moved her gaze to Naruto who seemed to still be trying to figure out what the noise was.

"What are those bells for?" Naruto wondered.

"Wait and see Naruto. Good things come to those who are patient." Luna smirked as she also realized what was going on.

"Tell you what I will give you this one time to surrender and if you don't take it I will show you a whole new level of pain." Kin smirked as tenten turned to see the bells.

"Why would I quit just because of a few bells?" tenten chuckled as she readied her scrolls. *jingle* the bells moved again and tenten glanced back real quickly to make sure nothing was out of place with the senbom. When she looked back over at Kin the girl was gone. "Huh, where did she go?" Tenten gazed around before hearing more jingles. After about a minute her vision started blurring and her arms were feeling heavy. 'genjustu!' Tenten thought before taking a kunia out and stabbing her leg to break out of it. When she released herself she noticed a kunai held to her throat and felt a senbom poke the back of her neck.

"Forfeit." Kin simply said before moving the kunia a little closer to the girl's throat.

"Never." Tenten spit out before she felt the senbon pierce her skin and she lost all feeling in her body from the neck down.

"Proctor she won't be able to move for hours. I suggest you call the match before I end her." Kin explained with a smile on her face.

"Winner is Kin from Oto." Hayate called as the medics came back for tenten.

"Good job Kin-chan." Kuchito hugged kin as she came back up into the stands.

"Thank you sensei." She said smiling while tayuya gave her a nod of recognition.

"Would the next contestants please enter the arena?" Hayate called as the board stopped spinning.

"All right we get and easy win!" Kiba cheered as he saw who he was facing.

"Hmph easy win my ass. Right Naruto-kun." Luna smirked at Naruto as they too read the board.

"Let's show him who's in charge Luna." Naruto smirked as he calmly made his way down. Kiba jumped down with akamaru.

"You can sit the one out Akamaru, the dead last and the little weasel he calls a fox won't be a problem for me." Kiba boldly declared.

As Naruto made his way to the arena Kushina was conversing with her team.

"So how skilled is her Sensei?" Kin asked.

"He is pretty good considering how he grew up. He lacks proper chakra control when using justu and his taijustu can use some work but he is easily high gennin low chuunin now." Kushina answered as her gaze moved from kin to Naruto. 'Kick his ass Naru-chan. Show him what you can do.'

"Well we shall see what the shithead can do." Tayuya muttered as her gaze was fixed on Naruto.

"Oh is my little Tayu-chan crushing on Naruto-kun." Kushina teased.

"What!? No way why would I be interested in that?" tayuya turned as red as Kushina's hair and waved her arms around in a panic.

"It's ok tayuya I'm just teasing you." Kushina said as Tayuya pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. She did this for a few second before her gave moved back to Naruto who was standing in front of kiba with a smirk on his face. 'He is cute though' Tayuya thought.

"So kiba why don't you just surrender now and save me a Luna the trouble the kicking your ass." Naruto said as Kiba laughed.

"Like I would surrender to your pathetic ass. A dead last like you should never have graduated." Kiba laughed.

"If both contestants are ready, Begin!" Hayate interrupted.

Naruto immediately jumped back making 10 shadow clones while kiba charged him. The clones engaged him in taijustu while Naruto moved to stand behind him. While this was going on Luna attacked akamaru biting and clawing at him. The dog soon yelped in pain which caught Kiba's attention. "Akamaru! Fang over fang!" Kiba started using his clan justu and dispersed the remaining clone before aiming the technique at Luna.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" Kiba heard Naruto shout from his left and was suddenly thrown into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba rubbed his head before looking up to see Naruto complete another set of hand seals. "Kaiton: Enden!" Naruto shot three bullets of fire at Kiba who dodged them.

"How can you know this justu?" Kiba asked as Naruto just smirked but before he could answer Akamaru was thrown at Kiba by Luna who moved to stand beside Naruto.

'None of your business Mutt. Now why don't we show you how partners should fight?" Naruto said as he got into a stance along with Luna.

"Akamaru let's go!" Kiba shouted before giving a food pill to Akamaru. "Man beast clone!" Suddenly akamaru turned into another Kiba before both used fang over fang.

"Fuuton: Kami Kaze!"

"kaiton: Flame flower!" Naruto and Luna shouted at the same time sending two burning tornados at Kiba and akamaru and keeping two in reserve. When the attack landed only kiba retained his momentum as akamaru was thrown back. This caused Kiba to lose focus and his attack faltered before failing as he turned to look at the burned dog. He turned back to face Naruto before being hit by another tornado of fire and before he was hit by the second, he jumped out of the way.

"Dammit dobe, you will pay for that!" Kiba yelled before coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand and noticed traces of blood on his hand.

Back in the stands Kushina was very impressed with Luna's and Naruto's teamwork. She hadn't been able to get a good read on it since their fight was so short and it seemed Naruto was dragging this on for some reason.

"The shithead is pretty good sensei." Kin stated.

"Mhmm he might even give me a challenge." Tayuya stated still giving at Naruto. She had a small smile on her face as he dominated his opponent and the teamwork he just showed with his summon impressed her. She hated people who insulted others and made fun of them. So watching Naruto prove the kid wrong was very satisfying and what she would take to her grave, pretty sexy.

"Naruto is definitely very powerful." Bakki said from his spot next to Oto.

"Hmph he still isn't that good." Temari shrugged.

"Mother fears him." Gaara said.

"Gaara how many times have I told you that he isn't your mother?" Kushina said.

"Sorry ma'am." Gaara lowered his head.

"It's ok and I'm not surprised he is scared of Naruto since he does hold you know what." Kushina said.

"Looks like he is about to finish this." Kankuro spoke up, prompting everyone to turn their gazes back to the arena.

"You shouldn't be able to beat me. You were the dead last, a no body. You don't even have a family. How can you be this strong?" Kiba wondered as he shakily stood on his feet. Naruto had summoned an exploding clone and used it to weaken Kiba even further.

"Luna would you do the honors?" Naruto asked.

"Gladly." Luna smirked. "Kaiton: Flame wheel." And she suddenly flipped while breathing fire and shot forward towards Kiba who widened his eyes and used his arms to try and block the incoming attack. Luna struck him and he flew back into a wall before slumping onto the ground unconscious.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Hayate declared.

Every Konoha shinobi in the stands were shocked. They all believed he had no skill and would easily lose to Kiba. Kurenai was astounded the boy had beaten someone she trained and planned to yell at Kakashi for teaching him anything.

"I thought Kakashi said he barely trained him." Kurenai wondered aloud.

'Well done Naruto-kun. Even if you were a little too vicious.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

"Great job Sochi." Kushina mumbled with teary eyes.

"Looks like the kid has skill." Kankuro muttered.

"Yep I like his style." Tayuya announced with a smile.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Kin asked.

"What!? I didn't mean it like that, I just said his style of fighting was cool. I never said I liked him like that." Tayuya grumbled.

*giggles* "whatever you say Tayuya-chan." Kina says.

"Hello everyone, so how did Kiba do Kurenai?" kakashi appeared with Sasuke.

"He lost Kakashi. I thought you said Naruto wasn't trained." Kurenai growled out so nobody could hear her.

"I didn't train him. The only thing I showed him was tree climbing." Kakashi wondered as he glared at Naruto.

"Well he know quite a bit of justu you dumbass, so how did he learn them?" Kurenai glared at him.

"He must have learned them from the fox demon." Kakashi whispered back.

"You better make sure Sasuke winds the finals if they face off." Kurenai whispered back.

"Would the last two contestant's please enter the arena?" Hayate called when the damage had been cleared.

SO the two hyugas fight it out huh?" Naruto looked down at Hinata and Neji and immediately knew Hinata didn't have the fortitude to win.

"Poor Hinata, she is such a sweet girl but she lacks confidence." Luna mumbled from his side.

"Maybe she will surprise us." Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe." Luna said.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

The fight was brutal. In the beginning it looked evenly matched but that soon changed as Neji bumped up his speed. Most of his strikes landing because of it. Hinata got in a few good shots as well but couldn't keep up with Neji. The match lasted a few minutes before hayate stepped in to stop Neji from delivering a death blow. Naruto glared at Neji for trying to kill his family and Luna bared her fangs as he walked by her.

"Would the contestants who won their matches please come down and draw a number from this hat. The numbers go from one to eight. You will fight the number directly after you." Hayate instructed.

As everyone walked down Tayuya made a point to stand as close to Naruto as possible while Kin just snickered at the display. Naruto cast them a glance before shrugging it off and moving on. Luna stared at them for a little longer before following.

"2" Kin stated as she drew her number.

"6" Tayuya said.

"4" Neji drew.

"1" Naruto looked over at kin who just smirked at him.

"5" Temari looked over at Tayuya who just smirked.

"3" Sasuke grunted.

"8" Kankuro stated.

"7" Gaara sighed.

"You will have one month to prepare for the finals. I suggest you use this time wisely." Sarutobi stated before leaving along with most of the other Konoha shinobi.

"Hey Kakashi what will you teach us for the finals?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to train Sasuke as his opponent is extremely dangerous." Kakashi said before grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and leaving.

"Asshole." Luna muttered.

"What did you expect?" Naruto shrugged.

While that happened the teams from sound and Sand looked stunned at the obvious favoritism from the jounin.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kushina disguised as Kuchito walked up.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes. He noted Luna didn't growl or tense up when Kuchito spoke to them.

"Congratulations on your victory. It seems I owe you answers for making it to the finals. So how about I treat you and my team for dinner and I can answer any questions you have their ok?"

"Uh sure." Naruto shrugs.

"Great this is our hotel and room number show up there at 5 o'clock sharp. Got it?" Kushina handed him a piece of paper with the room number and hotel on it.

"I will be there." Naruto said pocketing the paper. Kushina smiled before walking away followed by Kin and Tayuya who sent him a wink and laughed when he blushed.

"Naruto I'm going to Shinkyo for a little while. Summon me tomorrow around lunch time ok." Luna stated as they started to leave as well.

"Sure Luna, but what are you going to Shinkyo for?" Naruto wondered.

"I have to ask the great sage something as well as my mother." Luna stated before licking his cheek and disappearing.

*the hotel room 5 o'clock*

"Welcome Naruto-kun, please make yourself at home while I finish putting out dinner." Kushina answered the door.

"Hello Naruto-san." Kin greeted as he walked into the small dining room area.

"Sup shithead." Tayuya waved.

"Shithead?" Naruto wondered.

"You look like a shithead so you are a shithead. Deal with it." Tayuya smirked when she saw his eyes narrow.

"Don't worry about it. Tayuya gives everyone nicknames when she first meets them." Kin sighed.

"Okay then." Naruto sat down in an empty chair. Kin and Tayuya were seated at the ends of the small table and the only other chair left was right across from him. "Where are your other teammates?"

"They wanted to go out and explore the village for a little while." Kin answered.

"Not like there is a lot to see in this shithole." Tayuya mumbled.

"I agree, the only place really worth going to is the top of the hokage monument when the sun rises and sets. Great view, too bad its such a shitty village." Naruto grumbled the last part.

"You know shithead, if you manage to beat me in the finals I think we could be good friends." Tayuya smirked at him.

"I think it is when I beat you, not if." Naruto smirked as Tayuya just scoffed.

"Here we are everyone." Kushina laid out all the food and everyone filled their plates while she took her seat and did the same. "So Naruto, where would you like to begin?"

"When should my mother arrive?" He immediately asked.

"Sooner than expected actually. Now than before you ask another question I want to know exactly how you feel about this village." Kushina said.

"Fine, to be honest I hate it here. Only a select few even like me and my living conditions are barely better than the street. If it wasn't for Luna I probably would have just went berserk and killed them all." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto how would you like to help the Otokage, your mother, destroy the leaf." Kushina smirked at him from across the table.

"My mother is the Otokage? Guess the fox was right. But how would she be able to destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"She is the leader of Oto and has an alliance with the hidden sand village to destroy Konoha. Our two forces will fall upon this village like a wave of fire. So Naruto what do you say will you help us?" Kushina asked.

"…..I don't know." Naruto hesitated.

"DO you know why your mother wasn't in the village with you after the Kyuubi was sealed into you?" Kushina quickly asked.

"No." Naruto simply stated.

"She was captured and sold off to Orochimaru by Sarutobis right hand man. His name is Danzo and he leads a group called root. They are emotionless ninja that might as well be machines. After that Sarutobi put you in the orphanage after telling your godmother Tsunade senju you passed away along with me and the fourth. She immediately steered clear of the village even more so than before and Jiraiya thought his research was more important than raising his godson. Jiraiya is the toad sannin. My contacts say he is in Konoha now and will be meeting with the hokage soon. He is a massive pervert so just avoid him for now. Anyway the arrogant old man declared you were a Jinchuuriki to the whole village instead of keeping it a secret and only forbid the older generation from telling their children about it. Obviously it didn't help. Did it Naruto?" Kushina said. As she was talking she noticed a wide array of emotions crossed his face, from sadness to anger too frustration back to sadness and finally settling on fury. He actually seemed to be about to draw on kyuubi's chakra. "And now after all this time Your mother Kushina Uzumaki has returned to take her son home and give him the love he deserved and destroy the bastard who hurt him. Naruto I am your mother Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina smiled lovingly at him while he just stared in shock, jaw hanging limply from his face.

"K-k-kaa-san?" Naruto chocked out tears coming to his eyes before rushing into Kushina's arms. She held him close as he cried. Kushina rubbed his back and started humming a soothing tune while she took a seat and cradled Naruto in her arms. Kin and Tayuya both left silently letting the reunited mother and son have their moment. "Please don't leave kaa-san. Don't leave me." Naruto cried.

"I won't Sochi, I promise. Nothing will keep us apart any longer. And after Konoha falls nothing will stand against us." Kushina continued to rock him as he stopped crying.

"I have to tell Luna, and what about Anko-chan? And the Ichirakus." Naruto wondered as he held his mother who wiped away his tears.

"Luna and Anko already know who I am. I told them in the forest. Don't be mad at them as I asked them not to tell you as I wanted to be the one to do it. Also the Ichirakus work for me. Did you really think I would leave you with nobody at all Sochi? After you turned away all my other spies who tried to get you out I decided to send watchful guardians to make sure you had some food at least. People who cared about you so you wouldn't become heartless and cold. So would you like to come to Oto and live with me Sochi? Would you help me destroy the village that has cause our family so much grief?" Kushina asked her son.

Naruto looked up into her eyes and said, "What can I do to help?"

 **And another chapter done! Sorry about the long wait but they should be back to one update a week now. Anyway I set up a poll on my account for my other story but I don't know if it is there. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter and love you all. Also set up one for this story as well. It is important to how I do the invasion so please choose and participate. If you probably noticed this isn't the original chapter 8. The original was about 800 words shorter or something like that. Anyway I added some dialogue that I am happy with and honestly I think this is my best chapter in this story. It certainly is the longest. Anyway please vote in the polls. I love you all and good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you understand Sochi?" Kushina asked Naruto after she went over the invasion plan with him. They had been here for an hour after Naruto learned Kuchito was really Kushina and Naruto refused to leave her side for long. Kushina was overjoyed by this and would constantly hug to make up for lost time. Kin and Tayuya reentered the room a few minutes after their moment and soon enough they were going over the invasion plan to see if Naruto could help.

"Yeah you got it Kaa-san. You can count on me." Naruto grinned at her as she pulled him into another hug. Kin just smiled at the sight while Tayuya scoffed. A few minutes later they were all lounging around the room.

"So did you enjoy dinner sochi?" Kushina continued to hold Naruto.

"It was the best meal I have ever had." Naruto snuggled closer to Kushina. Can I stay here tonight Kaa-san?"

"Of course Sochi, why wouldn't I let you stay here?" Kushina happily agreed.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Naruto sighs as he hugs his mother again. An hour later everyone went to bed and Kushina insisted Naruto sleep with her. He declined at first saying that it would be weird to sleep in the same bed as his mother, but she insisted giving him a look that terrified him so he eventually gave in.

*next morning*

"mmmm good morning Sochi." Kushina sighed as she woke up to see her son cuddling with her. He still seemed asleep and by the looks of his content face he was enjoying her pillows. Kushina giggled as groaned in his sleep and snuggled deeper into her chest. 'I doubt he even knows what he is doing. He is so cute and adorable and all mine.' Kushina's smile grew bigger at the thought of finally having Naruto back with her.

"Morning kaa-san." Naruto sighs as he continues to snuggle Kushina.

"Good morning sochi." Kushina wraps Naruto in a hug causing his face to be smothered more by her chest.

"gmhphf" Naruto tried to get up but Kushina hold him down in the hug.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Kushina finally lets Naruto breath as she lets him sit up.

Naruto stretches before looking around a bit before settling his gaze on his mother. "It was the best sleep I have had in a long time Kaa-san." Naruto smiles at her before hugging her. She returns the hug without a second thought humming a soothing tune as she rocks back and forth.

"Kushina-sensei are you two up yet?" Kin called from another room.

"Yes we are up kin. I will be out shortly to make breakfast." Kushina called back reluctantly letting go of Naruto before getting out of the bed. 'What would you like to have Naru-kun?" She asks as she puts on a robe over her pajamas.

"Anything will be good but if you do have some meat I was planning on summoning Luna early to introduce you two." Naruto says also getting up to follow Kushina.

"How about eggs and bacon?" Kushina asks walking into the small kitchen area where Kin and Tayuya were sitting at a table. "Morning tayu-chan, Kin-chan."

"Morning sensei." Both reply.

"Morning Shithead, did you enjoy you night?" Tayuya asks with a smirk as Naruto blushes lightly while performing the summoning justu.

"It was nice Tayuya. Morning Luna-chan, sorry for summoning you early but I needed to show you something." Naruto answers before nervously greeting a glaring Luna.

"Naruto why the fuck did you summon me early? I was enjoying shinkyo and seeing old friends." Luna asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Luna-chan I just wanted you to meet my mother." Naruto apologizes.

"Oh she told you?" Luna perked up at his admission.

"Wait what do you mean?" Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Well she kind of told me in the forest of death. I promised to not tell you until she did. Of course I would have told you before the final exam. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. SO I guess we will be joining your mother in Oto?" Luna apologized.

"Its fine Luna, I finally have my mother and nothing is going to separate us again." Naruto boldly declared earning a hug from Kushina as well as being smothered in loving kisses. "kaa-san!" Naruto groaned when he notice Tayuya snickering and Luna giggling.

"Oh stop it sochi I am making up for lost time. Now let's get you a bath." Kushina lightly bopped her son. At her declaration Tayuya started laughing hysterically as well as Luna while Kin just chuckled.

"I can wash myself Kaa-san." Naruto stuttered out.

"Nonsense, as your mother I reserve the right to be able to wash my baby." Kushina boldly declared.

"But what about breakfast?" Naruto asked trying to divert her attention.

"Tayuya and Kin can make while we get ready for our day of training." Kushina waved his concern away.

"Okay as funny as this is you two can't train together. Or openly show signs of affection. Actually you can't stay here anymore Naruto-kun. People will get suspicious if you suddenly get very close with a random person from another village." Luna declared getting serious.

"But Luna-chan." Naruto whined.

"Nobody is separating me from my Sochi again." Kushina glared angrily at Luna while wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"I am doing this so he isn't interrogated by T&I. plus any attention you get will most likely attract the hokage. Especially if he sees his Jinchuuriki getting close to a woman from another village. Now don't you dare fight me on this. I won't have Naruto hurt because you were blinded by your wish to keep him close after so long. You will have the rest of his life to get close but for the rest of the month Naruto must stay away from you." Luna reasoned. Kushina continued to glare but did see the reasoning behind Luna's declaration.

"She makes sense sensei. I would listen to her. If we want this invasion to go over smoothly then we need Naruto to stay away from us." Kin backed Luna.

"Doesn't mean we can't chill occasionally though. I mean if we suddenly run into each other at a ramen stand then what can you do." Tayuya shrugged her shoulders.

'Tayuya don't act like you aren't interested in seeing Naruto every day. We all know you want to hug him and sleep with him like Kushina sensei did." Kin teased.

"Shut up Kin." Tayuya glared at her.

"Well let me get breakfast ready so we can eat and then I am giving you that bath Naru-kun." Kushina sigh. Naruto just gulped at the prospect of the bath.

*Couple hours later*

"So Luna how should we train?" Naruto asked Luna as they wandered the streets of Konoha. After they had eaten, Kushina had dragged Naruto to the bathroom and forced him to allow her to wash him. While he was blushing Kushina was humming a happy tune because she finally was able to clean her baby boy. Luna laughed the entire time along with Tayuya. Kin seemed to be the only one sympathetic to Naruto's plight.

"Well Naruto-kun the fox sage recommended going to Shinkyo to train in Kurami's power along with mastering your justu and working on your taijustu. But he had a vision of a toad teaching a blond boy so he said to wait for a couple days to see if someone comes to teach you." Luna rattled off from his shoulder.

"So want to go to the park for a bit?" Naruto suggested.

"Always." Luna yelped happily.

*Hokages office*

"So sensei I heard Orochimaru came back." Jiraiya of the Sannin sat before Sarutobi.

"Yes I fear he has returned and seems intent on getting the sharringan." Sarutobi sighed.

'So what, you don't want me to train the Uchiha do you?" Jiraiya hoped his sensei wouldn't make him train the last Uchiha.

"No Kakashi is training the boy. You will train his teammate Naruto. You remember your godson right?" Sarutobi gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah how could I forget the Gaki that lives off of my money? All the lost research opportunities because of that kid. Well if I got to train him might as well get started. Maybe he will turn out to be just like his old man." Jiraiya said before jumping out the window in search of his new charge.

*Back with Naruto*

Naruto and Luna were just about to enter the park when a large cloud of smoke poofed into existence right in front of them. When the smoke cleared they could see a man sized toad with a long grey haired man standing on top of him. "Feast your eyes upon the one and only Gallant Jiraiya. The toad sage of Mount Myoboku!" The now named Jiraiya did a weird dance along with the toad who clearly didn't want to be there.

"Only three words can describe how I feel right now. What. The. Fuck." Luna mumbled extremely freaked out by the display. She quickly moved to stand behind Naruto as the old man kind of scared her.

"Definitely a what the fuck moment. So uh what's with the shitty dance?" Naruto asked also freaked out. This was met with Jiraiya pouting and mumbling something about ungrateful brats.

"Well kid you're in luck because today you are officially the apprentice of me, the great Jiraiya!" He made a flashy pose this time quickly recovering from his depression.

"So what, are you going to teach me to creep my opponents out so much that they forfeit?" Naruto wondered, clearly not impressed.

"Look kid I trained the fourth Hokage so why don't you shut up and follow me as we have a lot to work on." Jiraiya quickly turned away and marched towards the training grounds.

"I guess we follow him." Naruto started walking after him.

"Do we have to?" Luna shivered at the prospect of following such a strange individual. "He might be a pedophile."

"I doubt it plus if he did train the fourth then it will benefit us to learn under him." Naruto shrugged while Luna moved to catch up to him.

"He better not be a pervert Naruto." Luna growled out so Jiraiya couldn't hear. Sadly he did.

"Kid I will have you know I am no mere pervert. I am a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya struck another weird pose, while Naruto and Luna just sweat dropped. Luna at this point shook her head before poofing back to Shinkyo.

"So pervy sage what shall you be teaching me?" Naruto asked as they continued to move towards the training grounds.

"Call me sensei kid and I will teach you a bunch of cool stuff and depending on how good you do my first lesson, I will teach you the fourths personal technique." Jiraiya smirked as Naruto's eyes widened.

'You mean the hirashin?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"No I have no idea how that works. I was talking about the rasengan." Jiraiya stated.

"Oh." Naruto seemed to lose interest which irked Jiraiya.

"Trust me kid when you see how powerful this justu is, you will beg me to teach it to you." Jiraiya smirked as Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Fine but it better be worth it." Naruto grumbled.

"It will be. And here we are!" Jiraiya smiled as they came into a deserted training ground. "Ok kid now I need you to bite your thumb and draw some blood to sign this here contract." Jiraiya instructed while unfurling the large scroll that was hanging off his back.

"What's the contract for?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"It is the fourths personal summoning contract. The toad contract."jiraiya smiled at the boy.

"But I already have a contract." Naruto stated.

"WHAT!?"

 **And another chapter out for your reading pleasure. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry about jiraiya, I have a very fun plan for that perverted asshole. Btw I'm not a fan of Jiraiya either. He is funny but since he skirted his duties as godparent he has lost all my respect. But what will Kushina do when she learns jiraiya is teaching Naruto? Oh the fun I am going to have writing these next couple chapters. Anyway I didn't realize you could only have one poll up at a time so this week it is now the Haku one. Please vote.**


	10. Chapter 10

"How can you already have a contract?!" Jiraiya screamed in frustration.

"Well I found a contract when I was little, signed it, and now I have a summons." Naruto explained seeming to not notice the big tick mark on Jiraiyas forehead.

"I know how you get contract gaki! I'm just surprised you have one. I mean really, you're an idiot. Your test scores in the academy were abysmal at best and the only reason you past was because you were able to perform the shadow clone technique." Jiraiya growled annoyed at not being able to get the kid to sign it right away.

"So let me get this straight. You want to teach me awesome justu but insult me and call me a moron and expect me to just accept that?" Naruto growled in annoyance. He did remember Kushina's warning about this guy but learning techniques from the fourth would be extremely useful.

"Look kid, you caught me by surprise. Ok well if you really have a contract, summon something." Jiraiya stated.

"Fine. Summoning Justu." Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and the resulting poof brought forth Luna who looked around curiously.

"Is the old freak still here?" Luna wondered.

"Who are you calling an old freak!?" Jiraiya shouted indignantly.

"You dumb ass, now what else are you going to teach me. Naruto groaned at. Clearly annoyed at him.

"Fine ok Gaki you want to learn something fine. Take this water balloon and pop it using only one hand." Jiraiya pulled a water balloon out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "It must be popped like this." He proceeded to show Naruto how he wanted it popped.

"Can I use shadow clone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure, here are a bunch of scrolls filled with water balloons. Now I am off to do some research. Come find me when you finish." Jiraiya walked off leaving a baffled Luna and a curious Naruto.

"Well that was a thing." Luna muttered.

"So I guess I should make the clones and have them practice right?" Naruto asked, still staring at the balloon.

"Yeah make 20 clones to work on that and another ten to work on chakra control." Luna instructed.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked while making the clones.

"Well you shall work on your taijustu. Against me." Luna smirked at his paling face.

"Uh Luna-chan, maybe I can just spare against a clone." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"You have been doing that most of your life. It is time to fight a much more difficult opponent." Luna said before starting to transform. A couple moments later a beautiful girl with silver hair with black highlights that ran down the right side of her face hiding it from view. The rest of her hair hung down to just above her butt. She had beautiful slitted emerald eyes. The girl was a couple inches taller and had well defined curves. Her legs were covers in form fitting ninja pants and a tank top hugged her body in the in all the right places. She had black ninja sandals on and a smirk was plastered on her face. (Hair style like ryuuzetsu without bandana)

"You know Naru-kun, it's not polite to stair." Luna teased as she noticed Naruto staring at her.

"I wasn't staring!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok then if you weren't then let's begin." Luna smirked as she took an unusual stance. She seemed the get on all four left leg extended far back while the right was just under her. It honestly looked like she was about to run a marathon.

*Gulp* Naruto took his stance and prepared for the beating of his life. They had only done this once before and Luna hadn't used this stance. Actually now that he's thinking about it, she was naked too, and in his apartment. Naruto who was lost in dream land was suddenly thrown back to the other side of the clearing and into a tree.

"Pay attention Naruto or you will lose before you even begin." Luna scolded, calmly walking towards him.

"Sorry Luna-chan." Naruto grumbled as he stood up.

"Don't be sorry, improve. The enemy won't always use a style you are used to and mobbing them with shadow clones is not chuunin material. Now get up and show me what Naruto Uzumaki, the soon to be chuunin of Konoha can do!" Luna antagonized him. Naruto growled before lunging at Luna in a flurry of punches and kicks. Luna avoided all his attacks in an eloquent dance. She would occasionally send jabs his way to say that she had spotted an opening. This lasted for a few minutes before Luna went back on the offensive. She dodged one of his punches and immediately put on a burst of speed to kick him in the chin sending him in the air before jumping up and drop kicking him into the ground. When Naruto stood back up he tried to dodge her flurry of strikes but many broke through his defenses.

While this was going on two people were watching from some nearby bushes.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Tayuya? I mean what happens when sensei finds out we skipped on training to spy on Naruto?" Kin whispered.

"Don't worry about it. We are gathering intelligence for our upcoming matches in the finals." Tayuya retorted not taking her eyes off of Naruto.

"Oh please you just wanted to spy on your boyfriend. Well congrats, he is getting his ass handed to him by that chick." Kin teased.

"He is not my boyfriend. Besides I want to know who this girl is too since she is obviously much better than a gennin but she doesn't have a headband." Tayuya wondered.

"Well what do you think about the clones with the water balloons?" Kin asked.

"I have no idea kin but who the fuck cares. There is some random girl beating the shit out of my shithead and we have no idea who the fuck she is." Tayuya growled as she saw Naruto get thrown back by a kick.

"Your shithead?" Kin smirked.

"I meant Sensei's shithead. Not mine." Tayuya sputtered.

"Mhmm." Kin giggled.

"So this is where you two ran off too." Kushina appeared behind them.

"Uh hehehe hey sensei what are you doing here?" Kin asked.

"Oh just looking for the two kids who ran off before training." Kushina gave them a sickly sweet smile.

"Um sensei do you know who that girl is and what those clones are doing with those water balloons?" Tayuya asked.

"Water balloons?" Kushina wondered as her gave went over to the clones. At first glance she seemed confused but after a few seconds of inspecting the clones her eyes narrowed into a glare. "That girls, if the first step to learning the rasengan. Only two other people besides myself are alive to teach it. One of them is Kakashi who obviously won't teach him and the other is that bastard Jiraiya." Kushina growled as she realized Jiraiya had interacted with her son and that Naruto hadn't ignored Jiraiya.

"So he is in trouble I'm guessing?" Kin stated already slowly moving back to avoid her temper.

"Oh you bet he is going to be in trouble. He better have one hell of a reason to even accept that bastards help." Kushina pouted.

"You're just mad that you can't train him." Tayuya deadpanned.

"And because he is a pervert and will corrupt my Sochi." Kushina's pout increased. Kin just laid there confused as to why Kushina wasn't throwing a fit.

"Well I doubt he needs the old bastard when he has that skinny bitch with him." Tayuya glared at Luna.

"Huh, oh yeah who is that girl?" Kushina asked focusing her attention on the female.

"No idea, she was here when we got here. She said something about fighting stronger opponents." Tayuya mumbled captivated by the fight. Naruto by this point was on the offensive again and they could see slight improvement.

"Hmm let's watch and see what happens." Kushina stated before making herself more comfortable.

"I'm going to leave now." Kina awkwardly stated but was shushed by Kushina and Tayuya.

"Oh but don't leave yet, you will miss the grand finale." A voice rose from the clearing. Everyone turned and realized the mysterious girl was looking right at them with Naruto's head locked between her legs. "Come out now or I brake the boy's neck." The girl demanded. Tayuya and Kushina immediately jumped out of their hiding spot soon followed by Kin.

"Who are you and what are you doing to him?" Kushina growled out.

"I think the appropriate question here is why members of Oto are spying on a gennin from Konoha. A special gennin if I'm correct?" Luna teased them with a smirk on her face. "But if you must know who I am then I guess I should tell you."

…

…

…

"So what is your fucking name?!" Tayuya lost her patience.

"I said I should tell you, not that I was going to." Luna chuckled.

"Mgmdh" Naruto patted one of her legs.

"Oh right sorry Naru-kun." Luna released Naruto who gasped for breath when she let him go.

"Geez Luna do you have to be so vicious in our spar?" Naruto groaned rubbing his head.

"Luna?" The Oto team asked surprised.

"Yes that's my name don't wear it out." Luna gave them a big smile and struck a pose showing the peace sign.

"But Luna is a fox." Tayuya mumbled.

"Correction, I am a kitsune, meaning I have multiple tails and a human form. Among other things." Luna clarified before transforming back into a fox. "Now then why are you here?" Luna asked all joking gone from her voice.

"Well I am here to get my students to help prepare them for the finals." Kushina stated.

"I was trying to spy on the shithead to see what kin would be up against." Tayuya shrugged.

"Tayuya dragged me here." Kin sighed.

"Ok, now get lost." Luna growled. "I would prefer not to explain why Naru-kun was talking to Oto's team to Anbu and Ibiki. Naruto shivered at the mention of Ibiki.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." Tayuya huffed before walking away followed by Kin.

"Naruto, why are you allowing Jiraiya to teach you?" Kushina asked.

"He is teaching me a strong technique why wouldn't I allow him to?" Naruto stated like it was obvious.

"Naruto is taking any help he can get and even though the guy is a freak, he is still a sannin. Meaning he is powerful. SO scurry along before the anbu get here." Luna stated.

"Fine, but be careful Sochi." Kushina sent him a wishful look and blew him a kiss before leaving. Naruto smiled after her and sighed since he couldn't hug his mother.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. You will be together soon." Luna aid sympathetically.

"I know, but why are anbu on their way?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, that was just to get them to leave, I don't actually know if they are coming or not. Even if they are all they would have seen was a bunch of you with water balloons, and me sleeping under a tree." Luna shrugged.

"Kitsune illusions?" Naruto asked.

"Kitsune illusions." Luna answered. "Now get a water balloon and start practicing."

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto saluted playfully.

 **Holy shit that was a long scene. Anyway, Luna's human appearance finaly made a debut. Hope it was descriptive enough. Anyway yeah we may or may not see that more in the future, I haven't decided. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well kid, here is the next step for this technique. You do the same thing except with a rubber ball." Jiraiya handed Naruto a rubber ball while he demonstrated. It had been 3 days since Naruto had started learning the technique which surprised Jiraiya. It had taken him a full week to pop the balloon. "Any questions?"

"Can anyone learn this technique and what is it called again?" Naruto wondered.

"It I called the Rasengan and yeah pretty much anyone could learn the technique if they knew how to do it why?" Jiraiya asked.

"No reason, I mean since there are no hand signs the sharingan can't copy it but I still don't want Sasuke-teme to learn it." Naruto grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry about the Uchiha. He probably wouldn't want anything from you except maybe your contract." Jiraiya waved his concerns away.

"Ok so all I have to do is make the ball explode right?" Naruto clarified.

"Yeah that's it for this step. It is a lot harder than you think." Jiraiya chuckled as memories of his failed attempts came to mind.

"So while my clones do that what else are you going to show me?" Naruto asked.

"Um kid I am going to the hot springs to do research. You are going to stay here and supervise your clones. Oh and give me your wallet, I don't want you to be tempted to go buy something and take your concentration off of the clones." Jiraiya held out his hand waiting for the wallet. Naruto glance at Luna who nodded at him. Since jiraiya had closed his eyes he didn't notice Naruto pull out a Kunai before it was stabbed into his hand. "Ahhhhhh! What the fuck did you do that for you little shit!?" Jiraiya yelled while he clutched his hand.

"You were trying to take my money so I promptly gave you a nice, Fuck off." Naruto grinned.

"Is that the thanks I get for teaching you the rasengan?" Jiraiya scowled at the kid.

"Fuck off old man, I got work to do and I don't need your perverted ass watching me. Hell I have half a mind to call you a pedophile." Naruto turned away and walked towards the clones practicing with the rubber balls.

"Why you little." Jiraiya went to try and hit Naruto but stopped when he felt a rising pain in his groin area. When he looked down he saw that Luna had put her claws right up against his jewels and had a very sadistic smile on her face.

"Go anywhere near him and I will remove what you cherish most." Luna threatened. Jiriaya just nodded before moving away. When he was gone Luna turned towards Naruto with a satisfied smile on her face. "Jackass is gone Naru-kun." Luna sang as she moved to his side. Naruto had laid down by a tree and pulled out a book on sealing that his mother had recommended when they ran into each other at Ichirakus.

"Awesome so ready to start learning the rasengan Luna-chan?" Naruto asked glancing up as Luna once again morphed into her human form.

"Yep!" She cheered excitedly before sitting on his lap forcing him to drop the book. She was pleased to see his face turn bright red. 'hm almost as red as Hinata's when he accidently brushed against her in class.' She decided to mess with him even more by wiggling her rear into his crotch. Naruto just groaned and tried to push her off which just made her try even harder to unnerve him. "What's the matter Naru-kun? Aren't you comfortable? D0 you not enjoy this?" Luna teased.

"Please get off Luna, we have training to do." Naruto whimpered as she sighed before moving to sit next to him.

"Fine but only because it isn't as fun when Tayuya isn't around." Luna sighed.

"I wonder what is up with her. I mean why was she so made when you tried to feed me the other day?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh Naruto, you truly know nothing about women." Luna sighed, remembering the red heads angry face when she noticed Luna trying to feed Naruto in her human form and getting very comfortable with him while doing it. 'She almost lost it a couple times there.' Luna chuckled to herself as she pulled out a water balloon and started practicing the rasengan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto pouted.

"It means you are going to brake a lot of hearts in the future if you don't wise up to women Naruto-kun. That or you're going to get your ass kicked frequently by your future wife." Luna shrugged. "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

*Couple hours later*

Luna had gotten to step two along with Naruto but both had trouble getting the ball to explode. They could pop it but they couldn't do what the sannin had wanted. "What's up Gaki's!?" A cheerful voice called from the trees above them. When they looked up both blanched when they say Anko looking at them with a smirk.

"Hello Anko one-chan." Naruto called chuckling nervously.

"Hello snake lady." Luna greeted shuffling in her spot.

"Well well well, it isn't often I catch Luna-chan in her human form. I still can't believe the body she has." Anko smirked as she started groping Luna who tried desperately to get out of her hold.

"Let go you lecherous snake!" Luna growled.

"But then we wouldn't be having any fun." Anko smiled as Luna transformed back into a fox and bolted to the other side of Naruto.

"What are you doing here Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Well I haven't seen you for a couple c=days and I wanted to check in on my little gaki." Anko brought him into a hug. Hug meaning squish Naruto between her breasts until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"You just finished talking to Kushina haven't you?" Luna pointed out.

"What are you talking about foxy?" Anko chuckled nervously letting Naruto go.

"I know about her Anko." Naruto deadpanned after he regained his breath.

"Oh, and what do you think?" Anko asked.

"Whose side are you on Anko?" Naruto asked with the most serious tone she had ever heard him use.

"I would have to urge you to go with her Naruto-kun." Anko sighed after a few minutes of deliberation.

"So will you be joining us then?" Naruto perked up instantly.

"Yes I will be joining you." Anko smiled at him. Naruto cheered before jumping into her embrace. Anko returned the hug and rubbed his back while they held each other. "So I heard you have been getting comfy with a redhead." Anko's face turned into a smirk as Naruto looked at her questioningly while Luna was laughing hysterically.

 **Yes I know shorter than the previous one but hey I can't just have all dialogue and fluff just yet. Anyway there will be another time skip for the next chapter so expect it to be longer than this one. Luna and Naruto won't be having a Lemon. The pairing is strictly Naruto and Tayuya. Luna just like to tease Naruto on occasion. So does Anko so don't get any ideas. Also no harem period. Anyway thank you for reading and hope you enjoy and stick around for more.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well pervy sage, I would like to say it has been fun, but I would be lying. Anyway thanks for teaching me the rasengan, see you around." Naruto stretched and began to walk home.

"What are you talking about Gaki? I still have two weeks to train you for the finals." Jiraiya said, confused as to why Naruto would leave.

"Well you taught me what I wanted to know. Now I have to go train with someone else." Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look kid, I guarantee you that nobody else in this village will teach you, much less put up with you. So please humor me and tell me who would possibly want to teach you?" Jiraiya stated.

"Fuck you old man. I don't need to tell you shit, now fuck off." Naruto flipped him off before storming off the training ground. It had been a full 2 weeks since the end of the 2nd portion of the exam and Naruto had finally learned the rasengan. HE may not be able to do it one handed yet but at least all that needed was practice. Luna was starting to get it as well but she wanted to learn how to make it with her tails while she was a fox. Jiraiya had occasionally taken time off of peeping to check up on him but only for a few minutes. He even once walked in on Luna and Naruto while she was teasing him with her human form. Jiraiya being the pervert he is immediately started taking notes and making inappropriate comments about what he would do to Luna if she was teasing him. After that Jiriaya stayed far away from Luna and never mentioned a perverted thing in front of her.

"Just wait Gaki, you will be begging me to train you soon enough! I guarantee it!" Jiraiya shouted after him. Only to have Naruto flip him off before he left the training field.

"So are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" Luna asked when she bounded out of the woods.

"Almost, I think we should have some ramen to celebrate me learning the rasengan!" Naruto cheered. Luna just giggled and followed along. Soon enough they arrived at the best ramen stand in Konoha.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun!" Ayame greeted him as he entered.

"Hey Ayame nee-chan, whats new?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

"Oh nothing much, just a certain redhead has been looking for you, and she isn't very patient." Ayame giggled as Naruto just groaned.

"Here you are!" The curtains behind him were ripped open and there stood Tayuya. There was a scowl on her face as she glared at Naruto. "Where have you been shithead?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Telling the stupid sannin to fuck off." Naruto shrugs.

"So who is going to train you? I thought everyone here hated you? Unless Anko is going to train you. Which she can't because she is one of the instructors." Tayuya looked curiously at him.

"Well you see, Luna here has been able to convince her mother to help train me. So I will be going to Shinkyo to train for the remainder of the break." Naruto said.

"But what about me or your mother? We won't be able to see you till the finals and even then we won't be able to talk like this because we will be fighting." Tayuya scolded him.

"I'm doing this so that I can help you guys when the finals end. Besides, it's not like I am never coming back." Naruto smiled reassuringly at her.

"Doesn't mean Kushina won't worry." Tayuya pouted.

"You will worry too Tayu-chan." Kushina walked in and waved to Ayame before hugging Naruto fiercely before taking a seat next to Tayuya. Tayuya just blushed and started eating refusing to look at Naruto. Luna just chuckled before jumping onto Tayuya's lap.

"What are you doing?" Tayuya glared down at her.

"Sitting on your lap, if that wasn't obvious." Luna curled into a ball on her lap. Tayuya just scowled before jumping in surprise as Kushina started petting Luna who purred.

"Come on Tayuya just pet her. She just wants you to like her." Naruto chuckled at her red face.

"Fuck you shithead." Tayuya flipped him off. She looked back down at Luna before cautiously starting to pet her. Luna smiled and purred louder nestling further into Tayuya's lap. Tayuya gained a small smile at this which was quickly noted by Kushina. Naruto was too busy eating his ramen to notice Tayuya and Luna bonding.

"So you're going to Shinkyo to train?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry kaa-san but it's the only place that can properly train me." Naruto looked apologetic.

"Don't worry Sochi, I understand. Just be careful and come back more powerful than ever." Kushina smiled longingly at him. "And when this is all over, we can finally be together."

"I can't wait Kaa-san." Naruto said.

"Well ready to go Naruto?" Luna said stretching from Tayuya's lap.

"Yeah I'm ready." Naruto stood up and moved to stand next to Luna who moved to one side of the stand.

"Wait!" Tayuya shouted rushing to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused as to why Tayuya asked him to wait. He expected many things but what he didn't expect was Tayuya kissing his cheek.

"Come back to me, and when we finish Konoha, we are going to have a long talk." Tayuya nervously stated while backing away.

"Good luck Sochi!" Kushina smiled at him. Luna smirked at his shocked face before transporting Naruto and herself to Shinkyo.

"So what was that about Tayuya? It's not like the foxes will let Naruto die." Kushina teased Tayuya.

"I just don't want him to get seduced by any of those slutty foxes." Tayuya blushed.

"Staking your claim on my sochi already Tayuya? You haven't done anything too serious have you?" Kushina teased but leaked a little killing intent to show her that while she approved, she would only allow so much.

"No that would be the only thing we have ever done. You were with me every time I saw him." Tayuya paled.

"Good. Now let's get back to training." Kushina put her arm around Tayuya and led her away.

*Shinkyo with Naruto*

"Welcome back to Shinkyo Naru-kun." Luna said before taking her spot on his shoulder.  
"Naru-chan! Welcome back Naru-chan!" A white fox with four tails and blue eyes ran up to them.

"Hello Sapphire, how have you been?" Naruto asked while petting her.

"I'm much better now. So ready to learn how to use Kurami's power?" Sapphire started leading them into a valley.

"Yeah I'm ready. When do we start?" Naruto asks.

"Once Kaa-san accesses your seal and see how much of Kurami's power you will be able to handle." Luna answered.

"Well let's go see your kaa-san so we can start." Naruto cheered running ahead. Sapphire just sighed before chasing after him.

 **Hello again. So yes there are two more weeks till the finals and Naruto is finally going to train with the foxes. So yeah Tayuya is making her move. They have been hanging out at Ichirakus during the first two weeks but for the sake of not writing a shit ton of fluff I bypassed it. Don't forget that Naruto does know other justu besides Rasengan and whatever he used in my previous chapters. Plus different combos I came up with. Hope you enjoyed this update. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I was in a funk all week because of the season finale of RWBY. I won't spoil it but it really got me down and angry and stuff. Yeah I suck at writing out my emotions but hopefully it didn't transfer to my writing. If it did I will take this chapter down and try again. But hopefully it is good. Don't expect a new chapter for A Families mistake this week as the chapter is taking longer than usual to write as well as the funk. Plus I am working on a colab with someone. So yeah. Thanks for sticking with me everyone and I love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Day before the final*

"I wonder how Shithead is doing." Tayuya wondered as she ate at ichirakus with Kin and Karin.

"I'm sure he is doing fine. He has a bunch of summons teaching him stuff, what could go wrong?" Karin stated.

"The shithead could go overboard and hurt himself before the finals. If that happens then our fight wouldn't be as good." Tayuya huffed.

"You mean the kissing you will be doing won't be as good." Kin teased. Tayuya blushed before trying to hit her.

"Calm down Tayuya-chan." Kushina walked in and took a seat with them.

"Hello Sensei! Any news from Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Nothing yet, I hope he comes back in time." Kushina sighs.

"He better or else he is going to get real intimate with my fist." Tayuya grumbled.

"And if he does come in time he will get intimate with another part of you." Kin teased again.

"Is that so?" Kushina started leaking killer intent making every girl freeze. "Nobody is defiling my sochi at all. Is that clear?"

"Yes sensei." Everyone said frightened.

"Good now can I please get a few beef ramen?" Kushina asked Ayame who nodded.

"Kushina-sama?" everyone then turned to see a white fox with four tails standing behind them.

"That's me, who might you be?" Kushina asked.

"My name is Sapphire and my summoner asked me to find you and explain what he is now capable of doing." Sapphire stated taking a seat next to Kushina.

"I assume Naruto is your summoner?" Kushina asked.

"You would be correct Kushina-sama. Is this a safe place to talk?" Sapphire asked.

"Ayame-chan, if you would." Kushina motioned towards Ayame.

"Of course Otokage-sama." Ayame smiled before activating a seal cutting off all sound to the outside world.

"It's safe, you can speak now." Kushina informed Sapphire.

"Naruto is able to control up to four tails, anything after that and he loses it. He can distinguish between friend and foe but any hostility shown to him will result in that person being killed. It also causes massive damage to his skin and strains the muscles. We haven't been able to determine any long term side effect due to the lack of time so don't bother asking. Naruto also can perform the rasengan with one hand and Luna can form two on her tails. Their tag team attacks have become even more efficient and they have contingency plans for each opponent they are facing. We haven't worked on his justu arsenal as that is big enough as is. He can also summon two boss foxes at once. He is proceeding swiftly with his fuuinjustu and even added storage seals to his wrists as well as a few others throughout his body. Overall he is ready to win the chuunin exams and level a small village." Sapphire summed up Naruto's skills and what he learned while in Shinkyo.

"Talk about overkill, damn you foxes don't mess around." Tayuya said. Kin whistled and Karin just looked shocked.

"Yeah today was the first day he was able to sleep in and not train all day. He was still sleeping when I left. I am also here to summon him into the arena tomorrow." Sapphire explained.

"Well that's great, my sochi is becoming a powerhouse!" Kushina cheered happily. "But why did you have him work on the kyuubi's chakra?"

"It is an untapped resource that we thought he should be able to utilize if need be. Plus with the akatsuki after him he needs all the help he can get. Oh and before I go to his apartment, he has a new look that will have all the ladies drooling." Sapphire snickered at Kushina's deathly aura and Tayuya's blushing face. "Don't let that imagination run wild Tayuya-san." Sapphire snickered before running off.

"Hahahahaha I like that fox a lot." Kin was laughing hysterically as Tayuya looked like a fish with her mouth bobbing open and closed.

"If any of these hussy's even touch my Sochi I will skin them all alive before burning them to death." Kushina growled.

"At least he might have gotten rid of all that orange." Karin stated.

"Hopefully, that outfit was dreadful to look at." Kushina shivered at the memory of her sochi in that god awful jumpsuit. "Well as much as I want to talk about my sochi we do have to meet up with the Kazekage to discuss the invasion." Kushina got up, paid for her and her team before leaving.

*Hokages office*

"So Jiraiya how has training Naruto-kun been?" Sarutobi asks Jiraiya as he takes a seat in front of his desk.

"Well it went well for the first two weeks but after that he disappeared. Said he didn't need me anymore." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean he disappeared Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asks concerned.

"He told me that he no longer needed me to train him and left the training ground. I left as well and when I came back the next day he never showed. I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him. I got no idea where the gaki is and to be honest I don't really care. The little punk had one hell of an attitude." Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders while crossing his arms.

"Jiraiya why didn't you inform me about this earlier? Do you understand how bad this can become? He holds the Kyuubi and with Orochimaru skulking around he could have been taken. He hasn't had the best childhood Jiraiya. He had no one and even though I tried to be there for him he kept me at a distance. He could be easily manipulated. You better hope he shows up tomorrow at the exam or so help me I will personally see to your punishment." Sarutobi glared at Jiraiya who gulped and nodded his head.

*Kushina and Kazekage*

"So are your troops prepared otokage?" The Kazakage asked.

"Yes my troops are ready just be sure to tell your soldiers not to harm my sochi especially if he goes into his tailed beast mode. He can somewhat control It but if threatened he will kill anything in his path." Kushina said.

Just make sure you boy doesn't do anything drastic with my boy or our invasion will start earlier than expected." The Kazakage glared at her.

"The invasion must begin that night after all the matches. Sarutobi will expect an attack during the exam but when everyone is celebrating and drunk off their asses they will lower their guard." Kushina stated.

"Well let's hope Sarutobi is as predictable as you say he is." Kazekage stated before turning to leave. "I hope our alliance is fruitful and long lasting."

"ME as well, now I will see you tomorrow for the exam. Good night Kazakage." Kushina said before both left the hidden hideout.

*Next day at arena*

"Welcome everyone to the finals of this year's Chuunin exam! I wish to welcome all the dignitaries who have come to see this event. Now let the finals, Begin!" Sarutobi announced.

 **Yay! The finals! I might actually show each fight now and show how kickass Naruto and Tayuya are. SO yeah chapter could have been longer but I wanted to end it there. SO we also get a look into the invasion plan. I am changing it from the original. Obviously. Hope you enjoyed it. Also what is the kazekage's name?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Now to introduce our participants. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Tayuya, Kin and finally Naruto Uzumaki!" Sarutobi announced and after each name was called the participants stepped forward. Everyone but Naruto Uzumaki. Instead a white fox with four tails walks up and stand sin the line. Everyone gasps when they see the fox walk out onto the arena floor. When she just sits where Naruto should be everyone starts mumbling. They stop mumbling when the tails start glowing and a cloud of smoke appears. When the smoke clears the fox is gone but there standing is Naruto Uzumaki wearing black ninja pants with a black shirt with red accents. He wore a black cloak with blood red flames on the bottom and the kanji for 9 on the back of it. Luna sat of his left shoulder striking a regal pose. Sarutobi noticed that Naruto had changed his headband to a clack color as well. All in all he looked very intimidating. "Now that everyone is here Hayate please take control." Sarutobi took his seat after he gave control over to hayate.

"Hello Hokage-donno." Rasa stated as he walked into the Dias and took is seat to the left of Sarutobi.

"Hello Kazakage-donno welcome to Konoha. You must be happy that all your children have made it to the finals." Sarutobi greets him.

"Good morning Sarutobi." Sarutobi turns and sees someone he never thought he would see again.

"Kushina?" He asks shocked. "How did you survive? Where have you been? I thought you were dead."

"Well you were mistaken and if I'm not mistaken, which I am usually not, I believe I heard you say my son's name. Is that true?" Kushina takes a seat to his right sending him a light glare.

"Uhh well yes Kushina, it is but what are you doing here? I thought Orochimaru was the Otokage?" Sarutobi looked around nervously.

"Oh yes he was, but he is dead. A shame really as he had some very interesting ideas. Oh well, so I assume my son has had a love filled life without loneliness. I will be speaking to him after the finals and nothing will get in my way of talking to him." Kushina sent Sarutobi a glare when he motioned to reject her plan.

"Of course Kushina. I will set up the meeting." Sarutobi nodded to her request before turning his attention back to the arena where everyone was leaving accept for Naruto and Kin. "Looks like it is Naruto versus one of your gennin. I wonder how this match will go."

"As do I hokage." Kushina looks down intently upon Naruto and Kin. 'Show these fools what you can do sochi'

*down in the Arena*

"Naruto of Konoha vs Kin of Otogakure. Begin!" Hayate announced.

"Shadow clone justu!" Naruto created 10clones who scattered to surround Kin.

"So this is the strength of the leaf? Surround the target and use force? Well I guess even the leaf can get cocky." Kina smirked as she dropped a few bells before disappearing as the clones attacked. "Too bad this match was over before it began." Kin was sitting on a rock 20 feet away. "The sound of the crowd is just so empowering. Isn't it Naruto?" Kin smirked at him before flinging senbom needles at his clones. She was able to destroy two of them before the rest descended upon her. Once they hit her though she shattered like glass.

'Why can't I hit her? There is no way she could be so fast and I never saw her perform any hand seals.' Naruto thought as he looked around.

*Kage booth*

"How did your gennin do that? I never saw her make any signs and I don't believe she is a crystal user." Sarutobi questioned.

"That would be one of my top gennin only topped by one other. In a certain area though. We shall see if she has improved in her lesser known areas." Kushina smiled at Kin's ability to already trap her son.

*Arena floor*

"I would give up Uzumaki, you lost the moment you entered this arena." Kin stated as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Never, I didn't give up when I was younger and I sure as hell won't give up now." Naruto growled.

"Well that's too bad for you since this is where you lose." Kin smirked.

"Naruto-kun, I believe she is using a genjustu on us. Give me time to get us out of it ok?" Luna whispered into his ear.

"Kaiton: Kasumi endo (mist covering)" The Naruto clones suddenly filled the arena with a flammable smokescreen cutting view for the audience.

"Let's see how you deal without sight." Naruto smirked as Luna lit up one of her tails and started concentrating on breaking the genjustu.

"Hiding in the smoke Naruto? I knew you leaf nins were cowards but this is pathetic. Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I won't find you. I am a proud sound Kunoichi. There is a reason we are called the sound village. Echolocation is used by bats when they fly to pinpoint prey. It is very easy to mimic with the proper training so now you lose." Kin stated as she struck at Naruto. She narrowed her eyes when he burst into smoke. Before she had time to locate Naruto, he appeared behind her intending on dropkicking her. Kin dodged it before displacing the clone with a kick of her own.

"Well this echolocation is definitely not expected but I can work with that. Have fun distinguishing me from my clones." Naruto's voice rang out through the smoke making sure Kin couldn't pinpoint his exact location. "Of course echolocation has its drawbacks as well." Kin dodged another clone that went in for a punch and used a senbom needle to destroy it. Before another clone could appear she jumped away and tried to once again hide in her genjustu. When she didn't feel the usual tingle when the justu was in effect she gasped.

"I see you noticed your missing genjustu. Clever but worthless once someone realizes they are in a genjustu. Now give up before you blow up." Naruto smirks while Luna just sighs.

"Did you have to say it quite like that?" Luna asks.

"Oh come on that was cool." Naruto pouts.

"No Naruto, that was not cool." Luna replied.

"Got you!" Kin had followed the voices and once she got close enough went in to strike him with her Kunai. Naruto looked over at her and smirked along with Luna.

"Not this time girl. You lose oto nin." Luna smirked as once the kunai pierced Naruto, he exploded along with Luna.

*KAge booth before the explosion*

"Genjustu? I have never seen it used like that. She is definitely a skilled gennin if she can do something like that." Sarutobi complemented.

"Yes that is why she is so great. Her opponents will strike her without even realizing they are in a genjustu. Since the two actively move around in the genjustu it is also harder to detect. While a jounin would probably realize this sooner than a gennin it still gives her time to escape or kill her opponent. Naruto's trick with the smoke is one of the drawbacks to her genjustu though." Kushina replied still watching the match.

"I still don't know why she didn't leave the smoke and go into the wooded area though. I understand she can't really see where she is going but the echolocation technique she is using should help point her in the right direction." Sarutobi replied.

"That I am unsure of Sarutobi. Naruto does seem to have a fox summon with him and since the summon is what got rid of her genjustu I would be she can cast them as well. I assume she used a minor genjustu on the area making her think the entire arena is filled with the smoke." Kushina tried to find an explanation for her gennins failure to leave the smoke. Sarutobi was about to reply when the smoke suddenly exploded.

"What was that?" Sarutobi wonders.

"I don't know, maybe a paper bomb? I didn't know the smoke was flammable." Kushina raises her eyebrow impressed with her sochi.

*Arena floor*

As the smoke cleared everyone saw that nobody was present in the small crater formed by the explosion. Everyone suddenly heard coughing as they saw Kin fall on her knees coughing. Burns covered her arms and pieces of clothing were missing. Scratches covered her body where her skin peaked form under her cloths.

"What the fuck was that?" Kin asked as she tried to regain her breath. "Did he kill himself with his own attack?"

"Nope, not even close." Naruto's voice sounded behind her. Kin looked behind her extremely surprised that he was able to get behind her without her knowing.

"How did you displace my genjustu? How did you even survive that and sneak up behind me?" Kin wondered.

"Luna here is a kitsune which if you didn't know are very talented in genjusu. It was easy for her to brake and subtly put you in a few of her own." Naruto explained.

"They aren't genjustu Naruto-kun. They are called Illusions. Much stronger than genjustu and much more effective." Luna explained. "Now forfeit before we kill you." Luna smirked down at Kin.

"Proctor I surrender." Kin forfeited.

"Winner by forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate called. Everyone was silent as Shock poured through them. They never expected this kind of display from the demon boy and thought he would get clobbered. A few started clapping for him but most just chose to glare as he made his way to the competitor's box.

*Kage booth*

"Both are very skilled shinobi that is for sure but we didn't really get to see much form either of them." Rasa sighed in disappointment. He had been hoping to see a flashy match since Kushina's son was the one fighting.

"I disagree, Rasa, Kin-chan showed she had skills in genjustu and some skills with weapons and taijustu. Also the echolocation isn't very common in the sound village." Kushina argued. "Naruto also showed he could work well under pressure and work well considering he only used two or three justu depending on what caused the explosion. While he did rely on his summon for the genjustu, it isn't an uncommon trait for a Jinchuuriki to be terrible with them. I believe he used sufficient resources to the best of his abilities."

"While both did exceptional, I will need to see more from Naruto-kun before I decide to promote him and while your gennin did very well I don't believe she is ready for chuunin, just yet." Sarutobi replied.

"I guess the judges will have their hands full with that match. Since it could be argued either way for Kin." Kushina stated.

*Arena floor*

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga please come down to the arena floor?" Hayate called down the next round's fighter.

*KAge booth*

"Ah a Uchiha and Hyuuga battling it out. This is going to be a very good match." Rasa leaned forward eager to see the Sharringan versus the Byakugan.

"Yes I believe it will be considering they are both rookies of the year. Trained by kakashi and Guy they are definitely a force to be reckoned with." Sarutobi agreed.

"Shame that out of your three gennin in the finals these two are already fighting. Konoha might not come out on top this year." Kushina smirked as Sarutobis face scrunched up.

"We shall see." Was his reply.

*Arena floor*

"Ready, Begin!" Hayate called. Sasuke immediately activated his sharingan and started making seals. Neji activated his byakugan and took his stance.

"Kaiton: Fireball justu!" Sasuke shouted flinging a massive fireball towards the hyuuga. Neji ran to the side avoiding the attack and moved to get close to Sasuke. A vicious battle of taijustu ensued. Both scoring a few hits but generally able to block the other.

*Kage booth*

"It seems the Sharingan and the Byakugan are equal Hokage." Rasa hummed.

"SO it would seem but the battle is still early. I look forward to seeing what Kakashi has taught him." Sarutobi replied.

*Arena floor*

Sasuke jumped back away from Neji trying to make room for him to perform more justu. Neji who didn't want Sasuke to get too far away moved to follow but was halted when Sasuke flung Kunai with explosive tags attached to them.

"Kaiton:Enden!" Sasuke sent three bullets of fire towards neji.

"Eight trigrams, revolving heaven!" Neji suddenly spun in a circle causing a sphere of chakra to surround him at fast speeds. The bullets were stopped by the sphere and once it dissipated Sasuke saw Neji smirking at him. Up in the stands the Hyuuga members of the head family were shocked he had learned one of their techniques. "Fate has decided me to be the winner of this match Uchiha. Give up now and save yourself the humiliation."

"I won't lose to some wannabe winner hyuuga. The Sharringan will reign supreme in this fight." Sasuke shouted back.

"Hmph denying fate will do you no good." Naji smirked as Sasuke glared at him. "Besides you're in range for my ultimate attack. Eight trigrams sixty-four palms."

"Kaiton: Fireball justu!"

*Kage Booth*

"Interesting." Kushina said as the resulting explosion blocked their view.

"Hmm both have too much of a superiority complex to be chuunin. Unless this is just a rivalry between the clans then I hope neither will be chuunin. I know they don't have my vote." Rasa said.

"They both show promise, but I agree right now they aren't mentally ready for Chuunin." Sarutobi agrees.

"Well gentlemen I think the match has come to a close." The smoke clears and both boys are lying on the ground. "Whoever gets up first will win." Kushina states. Rasa and Sarutobi both glance down and see both boys laying on the ground. Neji with scorch marks and Sasuke occasionally twitching.

*Arena floor*

"You won't be able to move. I won Uchiha." Naji snarls as he rises shakily.

"You will lose hyuuga. The Uchiha will rise once again as the dominant clan of the world." Sasuke snarls as he also rises. Neji coughs before charging forward arm raised to strike while Sasuke smirks before making hand signs "Kaiton: Enden" *Boom*. Neji gets thrown back against the far wall.

"Winner by knockout Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate shouts. The crowd goes nuts as they see their last Uchiha win. Sasuke grunts before moving off to get some medical attention in case he has a mortal injury.

*Kage booth*

"I thought Contestants weren't supposed to receive medical attention unless the injury was life threatening?" Kushina wonders as she sees Sasuke get treated even though his wounds aren't fatal.

"It is just a precaution I am sure. He isn't receiving any special treatment." Sarutobi assures her.

"Well the rest of the finales are sure to be exciting if the first two matches are anything to go by." Rasa spoke up.

*Back in the arena*

"Would Temari of Suna and Tayuya of Sound please come to the Arena?" Hayate called.

 **And Done. Hope you all enjoyed my first two matches of the exam. SO the next couple chapters will primarily be the fights mixed with a little bit of exposition. Anyway so this was an awesome chapter to write and I can't wait to hear what you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready to lose blondie?" Tayuya smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself tomato." Temari smirked at Tayuya's angered expression.

"If you two are ready, then Begin!" Hayate called.

"Kaiton: Enden!" Tayuya immediately started her attack. Temari tried to dodge but her ankle got hit and she had trouble staying upright once she landed." Give it up bitch, your fan won't save you this time." Tayuya smirked as Temari glared at her.

"Don't count me out just yet." Temari sounded confident but internally she was at a loss on what she could do. She knew that it didn't matter who won this fight but she still wanted to put on a good show for the judges. "Fuuton: wind gale!" Temari used her fan to summon forth a wall of wind sending it towards Tayuya. Temari's gaze narrowed as Tayuya made no move to get out of the way. Instead she just smirked and once the wall of wind hit her she too shattered like glass. Temari's eyes widened as she realized Tayuya had put up a genjustu like Kin. "If you think that pathetic little genjustu is going to work again then you are sorely mistaken." Temari shouted as she disrupted her chakra flow and disrupted the genjustu. She smirked but that soon changed when she realized that the world was spinning. 'Shit what the hell is happening?'

*Kage booth*

"Hmm why is your daughter just standing there? Actually why hasn't your gennin finished the fight Kushina?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes Kushina, why can't my daughter move?" Rasa asked.

"Tayuya is the best genjustu user Oto has in its ranks. She may be a gennin but her genjustu is extremely deadly. She has practiced since she first learned to use chakra. Although her other skills are gennin level. She has yet to use her more effective genjustu." Kushina smirked as a lovely melody filled the stadium.

*In the arena*

"AhhhhhhHhhhhhhh!" Temari covered her ears screaming in pain. All she heard was a loud screeching that was unbearable. She had realized she was in another genjustu but when she tried to grab a kunai in order to stab herself she realized that her bag of kunai wasn't there. She had brocken another genjustu after that she started feeling pain all over her arms and legs.

Tayuya who had been orchestrating her layers of genjustu since the start of the exam started activating them. When Temari had Brocken the first few she had pulled a kunai out and cast another genjustu on the area making it look like she hadn't moved from her starting spot. Temari who was unable to move due to the genjustu never saw Tayuya coming towards her with the kunai. This in turn allowed Tayuya to start cutting her arms and legs in areas that would cause the most pain. After a few minutes of getting cut Temari raised her fan.

"Fuuton: horrendous tornado!" Suddenly a large tornado formed around her pulling Tayuya off the ground and sending her flying across the arena. Due to constantly cutting Temari, the genjustus she had placed began to shatter due to the pain.

"Shit, I forgot that the pain would disrupt my own genjustu." Tayuya berated herself.

*Kage booth*

"Hmm seems like Tayuya-chan got overconfident and forgot about her genjustus weakness." Kushina sighed.

"And what would that be Kushina-sama?" Rasa asked as he saw his bloody daughter struggling to stay standing.

"Physical injuries disrupt her genjustu. While her weaker genjustus will break with the common disruption of chakra, the stronger, more complicated genjustu will only disrupt from physical pain. Forcing the opponent to either hurt themselves or risk a quick death via a slit throat. Of course if she starts hurting them than she puts herself at risk and she can get hurt. Like what just happened now." Kushina explained.

"Very impressive but that overconfidence might cost her a promotion." Sarutobi stated.

"It is still only the first round Hokage, she will still have time to prove herself." Kushina glared at him.

"You act like my daughter has no chance of winning." Rasa raised an eyebrow.

"Look at her injuries. Tayuya may have become overconfident but she still did a number on her joints and especially her knees. A stationary ninja is a dead ninja." Kushina smirked at Rasa's narrowed eyes.

*Arena floor*

"Give up Suna slut. I fucked up your legs and arms so bad you can barely move. And by the looks of it you pumped quite a bit of your chakra into that last attack. Face it you're done." Tayuya smirked as Temari just growled before sighing.

'Proctor I forfeit. That bitch won." Temari sighs.

"Winner by forfeit, Tayuya of Oto!" Hayate called.

"Yes! Chuunin here I come!" Tayuya cheered before moving to the participant's booth while medics came and escorted Temari out of the arena.

"Would Gaara of Suna and Kankuro of Suna please enter the arena!" hayate called.

*kage booth*

"Hmm I wonder which of your son's will win Rasa." Kushina gave him a snake like smile as he sighed.

"Gaara would win if they fought." Rasa crossed his arms over his chest.

"IF the fought?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Kankuro will forfeit. Gaara has never failed a mission and I have never seen him injured. They spared once when they were younger. I had to step in and stop Gaara from killing Kankuro." Rasa watched as his son's faced off in the arena.

*Arena floor*

"Are both fighter ready?"

"Proctor I forfeit." Kankuro raised his hand and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, Winner by forfeit, Gaara of Suna!" Hayate called.

"The crowd booed as Gaara shrugged before moving to the contestants' booth. Kankuro walked towards the exit in order to join his sensei in the stands.

"Everyone gets a five minute break before the semifinals." Hayate called out as people made their way to the bathroom and concession booths.

 **Ok and done. Sorry for the short chapter The next one will have the semifinals and the chapter after that the final match. So let me know what you think. So should tsunade be part of the invasion or should I have them go find her.**


	16. Chapter 16

*stands during the intermission*

"Hey kakashi, isn't that the red hot Habanero?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe she is alive after all this time." Kakashi looked at the kage booth shocked.

"I can't wait to talk to Kushina-sensei again! I missed her so much!" Kurenai explained excitedly.

"I don't know if it will be a happy reunion Kurenai. She didn't look too happy when she saw the hokage." Guy said nervously.

"Why are you nervous guy?" Kakashi asked. He couldn't fathom that guy sounded nervous.

"Well, wasn't Kushina's last name Uzumaki?" Everyone nodded. "Well who is the only other person we know who has the last name Uzumaki."

"You can't be serious guy!" Kurenai shouted at him. Everyone else slightly paled.

"I am serious. She was pregnant the night of the Kyuubi attack and was noticeably absent from any hospital records. Nobody knows what happened to her baby. Everyone just assumed it was dead but I think that Naruto is her son. If I am correct than we are all in for a world of pain. There is no wrath like that of a mother who is defending her child." Guy said without any

*Back in the Arena*

"Would Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha and Tayuya of Sound please come to the arena for the semifinals?" Hayate called out causing both teens to start moving to the arena floor.

*Kage booth*

"So Kushina, who do you think will win?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well considering my son is the kyuubi's Jinchuuriki I would assume him. Unless of course he was mistreated and not trained properly." Kushina sent a glare to a sweating Sarutobi.

"Just because the boy is a Jinchuuriki doesn't make him all powerful." Rasa snorted.

"This coming from the man whose final contestant is a Jinchuuriki." Kushina chuckled as Rasa grunted.

"Well let's see if my star gennin is able to withstand my Jinchuuriki." Kushina smirked as both contestants entered the arena.

*Arena Floor*

"Are both Contestants ready?" Hayate saw both nod. "Fight!"

"So you think you can actually beat me fishcake?" Tayuya smirked as Naruto glared at her.

"It means maelstrom you stupid tomato!" Naruto yelled angrily at her.

*Sigh* "Even with all this training you are still just a kid Naruto-kun." Luna sighed.

"Who are you calling Tomato asshole!? I know it ain't me cuz I'm gonna beat your ass if you did." Tayuya glared at him.

*Kage booth*

"Kushina are you alright?" Sarutobi looked over at Kushina who had her head bent forward. Her hair covered her eyes.

"Tomato."

"What did you say?"

"Tomato. My son called her tomato. Beat him Tayuya, don't let him get away with calling you Tomato!" Kushina yelled startling everyone in the arena.

'You haven't changed at all Kushina.' Sarutobi internally chuckled as he saw Kushina cheer on Tayuya.

*Arena floor*

"You're dead blondie!" Tayuya charged forward intent on beating him with taijustu. Naruto smirked as Luna jumped off his shoulder and he too charged forward. They met in the middle and engaged in a ferocious taijustu match.

*Kage booth*

"Wow I have never seen Naruto fight like that." Sarutobi said surprised.

"hmph never make fun of a redheads hair Sarutobi. We are the devil when pissed." Kushina smirked proudly as she settled down in her chair.

*Arena floor*

"Kaiton: Enden!" three balls of fire flew at Tayuya from the side and forced her to jump away from Naruto who started forming hand seals.

"Fuuton: wind gale!" A strong gust of wind pushed forward right as the bullets of fire crossed in front of Naruto causing them to change direction and follow Tayuya, this time at a much greater speed.

"Doton: earth clone." Tayuya created two clones who stopped two of the balls of fire.

"Doton: Mud wall!" Tayuya panicked as she realized she didn't make enough clones. The wall she created exploded as the final ball of fire hit it. Tayuya was pushed back by the resulting explosion and aftereffects of the wind justu.

"Kaiton: Flame wheel!" Tayuya cleared her vision in time to see Luna form into a spinning ball of fire and charge towards her.

'Shit, I'm going to have to time this justu right in order to take her out of this fight.' "Doton: mud wall" Tayuya shouted as Luna got closer. Luna was going too fast to stop and when the wall started rising she was thrown into the air making her drop the justu.

"Kaiton: enden!" Tayuya sent her own two bullets of fire towards Luna who gasped before getting hit by them and dispersing back to shinkyo. "Now that the stupid fox is out of the way we can move on with this fight." Tayuya smirked at Naruto's angered expression.

*Kage booth*

"Taking out his summon was a smart move. Especially since he seemed to rely on her for his fighting." Rasa commented.

"I wonder how we will fight her if she decides to use her genjustu against him." Kushina commented.

*Arena floor*

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"Make me shithead!" Tayuya stuck her tongue at Naruto. Naruto smirked as hand flew out of the ground trapping Tayuya in place. Before she could move to disperse it another clone grabbed her left arm while another grabbed her right. As she struggled to get free Naruto calmly walked up to her taking out a kunai on the way.

"Now Tayuya, why don't you give up ok?" Naruto put the kunai right up to her throat. "You have three seconds."

"Fuck you asshole."

"3"

"God dammit let me go."

"2"

"Shit"

"1"

"I forfeit!" Tayuya shouted as the pressure form the kunai increased slightly.

"Winner by forfeit, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate called out.

*kage booth*

"hmm a very good show but I'm surprised your gennin didn't use her genjustu against him." Rasa stated.

"Yeah, I thought you said she was the best genjustu user in your group of gennin." Sarutobi looked at Kushina who appeared to have a cloud over her head raining on her.

"She probably forgot when he called her Tomato. She has a temper that could match my own at her age. She doesn't really strategize when she gets that pissed." Kushina cried.

"But she seemed to have a plan when she dispelled his summon." Sarutobi looked at her confused.

"Take another look at Naruto and you will realize she really messed up." Kushina pointed down to Naruto who had Luna on his shoulder again.

"How did she get back so quickly and without any injuries showing?" Rasa asked.

"They used a shadow clone disguised as Luna to attack. Luna used what I assume to be a genjustu to keep herself hidden from Tayuya." Kushina explained.

"And how do you know this?" Sarutobi asked.

"I kept a close eye on my son and his summon. As any other would do." Kushina stated.

*Back in the arena floor*

"Would the next contestants Sasuke of Konoha and Gaara of Suna enter the arena?"

As the two opponents entered the ring everyone started cheering for the last Uchiha. Sasuke ignored them for glaring at Gaara who just looked back at him.

"If everyone is ready, then Fight!" the two competitors stood there staring at each other once Hayate jumped back.

"Kaiton: Fireball Justu!" Sasuke jumped back as he released his signature justu. Gaara just moved his sand to block the attack and sent some to attack Sasuke. As Sasuke kept moving to avoid the sand the area between his neck and shoulder stared acting up. He clenched the pained area with one of his hands as he started moving more erratically.

*Kage booth*

"Hmmm what happened to the Uchiha? I didn't see anyone hit him and your medics should have fixed any injury he had when they checked him earlier." Rasa glared at Sarutobi expressing his displeasure with the act.

"I don't know what could be wrong with him." Sarutobi answered as he turned his attention back to arena. What he didn't see was Kushina's pleased smirk as she saw her plans approaching their final push.

*flashback*

'So the last Uchiha lives alone. Heh this will be easy.' "Summoning justu." Kushina whispered as she looked upon the sleeping Sasuke.

"What would you like Misstressss?" A small red snake appeared before her.

"I need you to give little Sasuke here a little present. Make sure he doesn't wake up when you give him the gift though. Don't want to tip off Sarutobi if he decides to tell everyone how a snake bit him." Kushina instructed the small snake who slithered up to the sleeping Uchiha and bestowed orochimarus curse mark onto his body. 'I never did understand why he always bit the victims himself. Oh well I did surpass him so why should I care.' Kushina giggled slightly when Sasuke groaned in his sleep. "Rest well Uchiha because after these exams, you won't get another restful night of sleep again."

*flashback end*

"Kaiton: enden!" Sasuke shouted and launched 5 bullets of fire at Gaara who created a dome around himself before they could hit. "Kaiton: Fireball justu!" Sasuke landed and released his most powerful fireball he could muster. When it hit the dome, it turned to glass due to the immense heat and Gaara could be seen inside with a look of complete shock on his face.

*Kage booth*

"Looks like your son got trapped in his own shield Rasa." Kushina teased.

"He will break out of it shortly." Rasa declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure Rasa."

"How could you be certain Kushina?" Sarutobi asked.

"Look at Gaara's face, it is the definition of surprise. I would guess that this has never happened to him before and he has no idea how to act in this type of situation. He will either forfeit or stand there gawking until the Uchiha forces him to forfeit or die." Kushina explained.

*Arena*

"Chidori!" Sasuke started channeling chakra into his hand and rushed towards the glass dome. Gaara sensing danger started to use the sand outside the dome to build a wall but because he was inside the glass his control wasn't as absolute and the sand was extremely slow.

"AHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed as the chidori pierced his shoulder. "My BLOOD!" Sasuke smirked before ripping his hand out of Gaara's shoulder.

"Give up or the next will pierce your pathetic heart." Sasuke began charging up another chidori as Gaara kept screaming as he clutched his shoulder. "3, 2, 1, Chidori!"

"Winner by interference Sasuke of Konoha!" The crowd booed as they saw Rasa use his golden sand to stop Sasuke's attack and save his son who was still cradling his shoulder.

"I need a medic over here now!" Rasa yelled as medics came sunning towards the boy. Rasa shattered the glass as they brought over a stretcher. "Get him inside now It's ok Gaara, it's going to be ok." Rasa soothed his son as they carried him away. Sasuke just grunted as he made his way towards the contestant booth.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke? The final round is about to begin. Since it is only you and Naruto you might as well stay down here." Hayate said.

"But I just finished a match and he had time to rest!" Sasuke protested.

"Not my problem. Now stay here unless you want to forfeit." Hayate sent a glare towards the Uchiha who was seething at this new development. "Would Naruto Uzumaki please come down into the arena, the final round is about to begin!"

 **And that is a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter we have the final round of the exams plus the afternoon celebrations. Anyway Hope you enjoyed the chapter and fights. Review with your thoughts or comments as all are appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please report to the arena for the start of the final round of the Chuunin exams?!" Hayate called as everyone made their way back to their seats. A few minutes later Naruto was standing in the arena with Luna on his shoulder with a determined look etched on his face. Sasuke showed up a minute later glaring at the Uzumaki.

"Ready to lose Dobe?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who chuckled.

"I don't think I will be losing this match Uchiha." Naruto smirked right back at Sasuke.

"You're going home in a body bag Uchiha." Luna growled out as she took a stance next to Naruto.

"Maybe you should shut your pet up Naruto or else I will end its miserable existence." Sasuke snarled as he glared at Luna.

"I was going to end this quickly for you but now I'm going to make this as painful as possible." Naruto growled back. Luna just bared her fangs as she readied to pounce.

*Kage Booth*

"An Uchiha versus the Uzumaki. Now this is going to be one hell of a fight." Rasa leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

'Please, this is no contest, my son will wipe the floor with that dumbass Uchiha." Kushina stated proudly.

"I beg to differ Kushina. I believe Sasuke-kun will beat Naruto-kun." Sarutobi took out his pipe and lit it.

"Oh really? And why do you think so?" Kushina glared at Sarutobi who only took a puff from his pipe.

"Because Sasuke-kun is much faster than Naruto-kun and knows a much larger arsenal of Justu. Plus while Naruto can get easily angered when provoked, Sasuke can keep a level head. I do believe Naruto will give Sasuke a run for his money but in the end Naruto won't win." Sarutobi explained. Kushina just huffed in annoyance crossing her arms and pouting.

"We shall see old man." Was all she said before they focused all their attention back to the fight.

*Arena floor*

"Fight!" Hayate yelled causing both teens to jump back both forming signs for justu.

"Shadow clone Justu!" Naruto shouted first making 20 copies of himself. 10 of which jumped into the wooded part of the arena while 5 of the remaining took taijustu stances and the other 5 pulled out Kunai and shuriken.

"Kaiton: Fireball justu!" Sasuke shot out a huge fireball destroying 3 clones before they could dodge.

After they were destroyed the remaining two taijustu clones engaged Sasuke forcing him back with a flurry of kicks and punches. Sasuke was able to dodge or block most of them but wasn't able to get any counter attacks in due to the two clones. While the clones were fighting Sasuke Luna had Naruto make another clone and henge it into her while she hid using her illusions. The clones who took out Kunai and Shuriken were sporadically throwing them at Sasuke in order to distract him in the hope that someone would hit him. Eventually one of the clones through a Kunai with an explosive tag in it. Sasuke saw this and tried to move out of the way but was blocked by one of the taijustu clones. When the tag got close enough it blew, destroying the clone and sending Sasuke sliding along the arena floor. Naruto just smirked while Luna quietly chuckled from her hiding spot. The last remaining Taijustu clone was soon joined by two other clones who were each holding one or two kunai. The remaining clones each took out shuriken and prepared to throw them.

*Kage booth*

"Yeah Sasuke is going to win alright." Kushina scoffed. "He's already getting his ass kicked by my Naruto. I couldn't be more proud." She smirked triumphantly as Rasa chuckled in amusement.

"Don't get too cocky yet Kushina. The fight has just begun and I believe Sasuke might have underestimated his opponent. It won't happen again." Sarutobi declared. His gaze never leaving the arena.

*Stands*

"Wow Kakashi, the dead last is really kicking some ass." Anko who had shown up for the final match was sitting with the other jounin eating Dango. "Go Gaki!" She cheered before chuckling at all the startled faces. "What the pipsqueak grew on me." She shrugged before going back to her Dango.

"Sasuke won't lose to that boy. He got lucky this time but it won't happen again." Kakashi glared as Naruto smirked victoriously while Sasuke struggled to rise.

"I don't know Kakashi. Naruto seems to be extremely focused in this match. I think Naruto-kun's youth will win him this match extinguishing his rival." Guy stated taking his normal pose. Everyone present just ignored him at that point and went back to watching the match.

*With Tayuya*

"Wow Naruto is really kicking some ass right from the start." Kin stated in surprise.

"Good, if that fucker didn't go all out I would go down there and kick his blonde ass." Tayuya glared down into the arena.

"What's with the face Tayuya?" Kin asked.

"I should be down there not him." Tayuya growled. "That punk only beat me because of luck."

"Wow hating your boyfriend isn't good Tayu-chan." Kin scolded.

"Shut the fuck up that little turd isn't my boyfriend!" Tayuya shouted causing everyone in their vicinity to stare at them. "The fuck are you all looking at?" She sent a glare to the people around them who all quickly turned back to the fight.

"I'm guessing no more kisses for Naruto then?" Kin laughed at Tayuya's enraged expression.

*Arena floor*

"That was pathetic Dobe. I expected more." Sasuke grunted as he was finally able to stand. "Too bad you're too much of a coward to face me yourself. Using clones to fight is pathetic!"

"This coming from the guy who looks like he got his ass kicked. Oh wait you did just get your ass kicked." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's angry gaze.

"Kaiton: Flamethrower!" Sasuke spewed fire from his mouth destroying three clones around him. He quickly jumped up and away to avoid to hail of Shuriken that followed the attack.

*Kage booth*

"Looks like the Uchiha is finally getting serious." Rasa mused as he continued to watch the match.

"I wonder what Naruto's plan is for the clones in the trees. You better hope the Uchiha didn't forget about them Sarutobi." Kushina stated, a smile on her face as she saw her son control the fight.

"He won't forget about them. I was told by Kakashi that he was ready to be Chuunin and after seeing his previous matches I might agree with him. Naruto might make it as well." Sarutobi took another huff from his pipe.

*Arena floor*

Sasuke had managed to destroy the clones throwing the Shuriken and now stood before Naruto and Luna Glaring angrily. Naruto just smirked as he charged forward. Sasuke smirked as he too charged. They engaged in a flurry of kicks and punches. Both blocking and deflecting repeatedly. They seemed even in terms of Taijustu when Luna jumped in using her tails to trip up Sasuke's stance. When he stumbled back she smirked.

"Kaiton: Flame wheel!" Luna started spinning in a ball of fire heading straight for Sasuke. As it collided with him he shattered into splinters. Soon after they realized he switched places with a log a huge fireball flew out of the tree line heading strait for them. They managed to jump out of the way before it could hit them. Effectively separated Sasuke threw Shuriken at Luna along with Kunai laced with explosive tags.

Naruto growled as he saw Luna run and jump trying to keep away from all the projectiles. He looked into the tree line trying to find his position but the teme seemed to be moving sporadically as to not give away his position. Naruto tried thinking of a good counter attack when he remembered the clones he stationed in the trees. He smirked before a good portion of the wooden area was destroyed by explosions.

*Kage booth*

"How did he do that? I thought he put clones in there?" Rasa wondered.

"Hmmm I believe they put explosive tags throughout the area." Sarutobi commented.

"No I doubt that. The clones would have engaged Sasuke after they were done with their job. Maybe he had the clones blow up." Kushina offered her opinion.

"If that is the case then Naruto is much more resourceful than I originally thought." Sarutobi muttered.

'Of course he is you old bat. Naru-chan will easily beat the pathetic Uchiha and when the smoke settles, he will have his vengeance.' Kushina thought as she smirked.

*Arena floor*

"Come on Sasuke come out and face me. Or are you too chicken?" Naruto called into the last remaining trees.

"Kaiton: foxfire!" A loud yell followed by intense black flames burst out of the trees forcing Sasuke to leave their cover. When he landed, he glanced towards where his hiding spot was and saw another Luna standing there with a bloodthirsty smile on her face. "Poor little Uchiha has nowhere left to run." Luna laughed as her clone with Naruto dispelled.

"Shit when did that happen?" Sasuke muttered as he pulled out a Kunai. His breathing was labored as he was covered in bruises and burned. A few scattered cuts were bleeding but he paid them no mind as he focused on Naruto. Naruto was also covered in bruises but didn't have as many injuries as Sasuke.

"Is this the might of the famous Uchiha clan? I'm not impressed Sasuke. I expected more out of you." Naruto taunted causing Sasuke to growl in irritation. "What would Itachi think if he could see you now?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted before charging at Naruto intent on killing him. So engrossed in his anger that he didn't realize black markings forming along his neck and face. All he could focus on was the anger and hatred he felt for Naruto and with a new burst of speed quickly closed the distance and unleashed a bombardment of kicks and punches throwing Naruto back. Luna moved to assist Naruto but was kicked back. "You are nothing Uzumaki. A pathetic piece of shit that needs to be removed." Sasuke growled as he started charging his Chidori.

Naruto coughed up blood as he struggled to rise. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be able to move so fast and strike with such power. He was also confused as to where the marking came from but paled when he saw the Chidori getting powered up.

" **Kit, you're going to have to use my chakra to survive this encounter. I will lend you enough to have the one tail cloak but that is all for now.** " Kurami spoke up as she readied to help her container. 'got it Kurami, but be ready to cut it as soon as any jounnin interfere.' Naruto thought back before grasping at Kurami's Chakra. Letting its anger and hate cover him in a shroud of red. Naruto held out his hand preparing to form a rasengan. With blood red eyes he glared at Sasuke.

*Kage booth*

"Well this certainly took an interesting turn. The last Uchiha using the curse mark versus the nine tailed Jinchuuriki." Rasa chuckled.

"This isn't good, we need to stop this before they kill each other!" Sarutobi was about to order his anbu to intervene when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Let it play our Sarutobi. We don't want the Uchiha to lose his chance at becoming a Chuunin because you got cold feet about the match." Kushina looked at him pointedly.

"But what if Naruto loses control and kills his teammate? Do you think he could live with himself?" Sarutobi shot back.

"To answer your question, yes I do believe he could live with himself. As for losing control, a Jinchuuriki can only draw the power out if they are under great stress. You can only draw it out on command if you have control. The fact that he only has one tail proves that he is in control and taking things slow. Have some faith in you ninja Hokage." Kushina glared at Sarutobi who seemed to accept her reasoning.

"Fine but at the first sign of trouble my anbu will step in and stop the match." Sarutobi growled at Kushina's victorious expression.

*Arena Floor*

"Get ready to die Uzumaki! Chidori!" Sasuke shot forward with his fully charged chidori.

"Bijuu Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he added a little of Kyuubi's chakra to the ball of chakra turning it a crimson red.

The stands were left speechless at the display of power showed by these two gennin. Only the higher ranked ninja were able to function properly and that only meant they were preparing their weapons in case the Kyuubi broke free.

As the two combatants met in the middle, there two justu's connecting a large explosion enveloped the arena. Everyone held their breath and waited for the smoke to clear. Kushina glanced worriedly at the smoke when she realized they put more power into their attacks than she originally thought.

As the dust settled people could see Naruto on his knees clutching his shoulder surrounded by a pool of blood. When they looked to see what happened to Sasuke there were gasps of surprise to find him imbedded into a wall with a very hideous looking wound on his stomach. Sasuke coughed once spitting out blood before collapsing out of the wall and onto the ground.

After hearing the cough Naruto looked up and tried to stand, still clutching his shoulder. He gasped out in pain as he stood causing Kushina to rise suddenly. "Naruto!" Luna shouted as she ran towards him. "Come on Naruto, get up. You're going to be ok." Luna nuzzled his face as tears fell from his eyes. Hayate watched both the contestants to see who would rise first. Naruto slowely rose after a few moments and looked over at Hayate expectantly. Hayate seeing Naruto rise cast one final look at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, raised his hand.

"The Winner of this year's Chuunin exam is Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **And there we have it. After the long wait I give you the final round of the exam. Not much in terms of storytelling but I did want to right a long fight. The next will be mostly stuff to help move the story along again and maybe the start of the invasion. The invasion I am hoping will take two the three chapters depending on what I do and what I include. Also just a thought. Should I make this into multiple stories or just make it one big one. Like end this after they get back to sound or just continue till it's done. No new story no sequel. Your call. Anyway hope you enjoyed the fight and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

A mix of applause and boos were met with his victory. Many thought that he should have lost but a few also believed he earned his victory. Anko was one of the few who were cheering along with Guy sensei.

"Good job Gaki! You kicked that Uchiha's ass!" Anko cheered.

"The flames of youth burn brightly inside of you Naruto-kun!" Guy struck his infamous pose.

*In the kage booth*

"Yay! Great job Sochi!" Kushina cheered from her seat. "I told you my Sochi would win Hokage!" She gloated as she continued to clap for her son's victory.

"You were right Kushina. It appears I have underestimated Naruto." Sarutobi agreed.

"The young Uzumaki certainly shows promise. Definitely worthy of being a Chuunin." Rasa stated.

"I agree Rasa." Kushina smiled as she looked longingly at her son. "So Sarutobi why don't we go down there so you can introduce me to my son and tell him how you lied to him his entire life."

"I don't think it is smart to introduce you two right now." Sarutobi stated nervously.

'And why is that old man?" Kushina growled. "I deserve to meet him. If you won't orchestrate it then I will."

"Fine, fine we can meet him when we promote the gennin we decide deserve chuunin." Sarutobi relented causing Rasa to chuckle.

"Good." Kushina returned her full attention back to Naruto.

*In Arena*

"Congrats kid, you did great." The Procter smiled towards him as he left the arena.

"You did wonderful Naruto-kun." Luna cheered. "We should see about getting you patched up though." She looked him over worriedly before glancing at the medic nins who were rushing to treat the Uchiha.

"I couldn't have done it without you Luna. WE have both earned the right to a promotion after that fight." Naruto chuckled. "I will give the bastard that, he put up one hell of a fight at the end. Too bad it will be his last." Naruto whispered the last part causing Luna to chuckle darkly.

"Would all participants of the final round of the Chuunin exams please come to the arena floor!" Sarutobi announced bringing the crown to a hush.

"I guess this is when they decide who becomes Chuunin." Luna stated earning a nod from Naruto.

A few minutes later most of the final contestants were in front of the three cages ready to hear who would become Chuunin.

"After watching all of your matches we have decided who is best suited to become Chuunin." Sarutobi proclaims. "Would Kin from Oto please step forward." Kin did as ordered.

Kushina then moved forward to address her gennin. "In light of your match you showed exceptional use of genjustu as well as weapons. But your tactics and overreliance on genjustu have shown us you are not yet ready to be a Chuunin. You are a very promising gennin and don't let this bring you down. I am very proud of you Kin." Kushina smiled sadly at the girl who looked dejected at her lack of promotion.

Sarutobi once again took the stand. "Would Neji Hyuuga please step forward." When Neji did as instructed Sarutobi continued. "In light of your fight we have all agreed that you are not ready to become Chuunin. You rely too heavily on your emotions and allow them to cloud your judgment. You have great potential but your overconfidence will get you and your comrades killed. For this we cannot promote you to Chuunin." Neji bowed before stepping back.

"Now then would Temari of Suna please step forward." Sarutobi proclaimed before moving back to allow Rasa to take the stand.

"Temari you are not yet ready for a promotion. You let a foreign ninja control the match and didn't react fast enough. I wish you better luck next time." Rasa stepped back as did Temari.

"Would Kankuro please step forward." Sarutobi called.

Rasa turned around slightly and gave a deadpan look over at Sarutobi who gave him an innocent smile.

*Sigh* "Kankuro you immediately forfeited the match without even trying to beat your opponent. You will remain a gennin."

"Ok then, now would Tayuya from Oto please step forward." Sarutobi called and then allowed Kushina to take the stand.

"Tayuya, during your fights you showed excellent taijustu, genjustu and an array of elemental justu as well as strategizing. In light of this we have nominated you to the rank of Chuunin!" Kushina cheered as well as many in the crowd. Tayuya smirked and cheered.

"That's right bitches! Tayuya is now a Chuunin!" Tayuya cheered.

"Now then!" Sarutobi yelled regaining the attention from the crowd. "Would Gaara of Suna please step forward?"

Rasa once again took the stage to judge his final son. "Gaara, while you showed excellent control over sand and a very admirable defence system, your inability to adapt to a new foe cost you your promotion to Chuunin." Gaara nodded before walking back to his space.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha please step forward?" Sarutobi ordered and with the help of two medics, Sasuke stood before the Hokage.

"In light of your fights, we would like to welcome you to the Rank you Chuunin!" Sarutobi proclaimed earning cheers from the whole stadium and two very unhappy looks form Kushina and Rasa. This wasn't what they agreed upon but both kept their mouths shut as the Hokage would pay for his lies.

Down with the contestants Naruto was baffled by that decision. Tayuya had scoffed and muttered something about stupid Uchihas getting everything. 'Whatever, I don't care what happens now all I know is that Sasuke dies tonight.' Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki please step forward?" Sarutobi stated.

"You are the winner of this year's Chuunin exam but that does not guarantee you a promotion. Thankfully, you have proven to be a great strategist, adaptable under pressure and show extensive knowledge and ability in you're fighting. From this day forth you are a Chuunin!" Naruto cheered as did Tayuya, Anko, Guy and Kushina.

"For the rest of today and tomorrow we shall hold celebrations to honor these young ninjas. You are all dismissed!" Sarutobi announced causing everyone to cheer and head outside to enjoy the festivities.

*few minutes later*

"Now go get Naruto old man. Or I go get him myself." Kushina glared at Sarutobi as they were sitting in his office.

"I will send some anbu immediately Kushina." Sarutobi motioned for one of them to go get him.

*with Naruto*

"So Luna now that we are finally Chuunin what shall we do?" Naruto asked as he walked around in his new vest with Luna on his shoulder.

"Well why don't we check out some of the stalls and see if anyone is willing to do business with us and then go to the park." Luna suggested.

"You always want to go to the park." Naruto chuckled but nodded anyway.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned and saw an Anbu wearing a turtle mask. "The hokage wishes to see you immediately." With that said the Anbu disappeared.

"They're still assholes." Naruto grumbled and he made his way to the Hokage's office.

*hokages office a few minutes later*

*knock knock* "Come in."

"What can I do for you old man?" Naruto asked as he walked in. When he saw Kushina he looked back at Sarutobi confused. "Why is the Otokage here?"

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you and it involves the Otokage." Sarutobi said carefully.

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto asked mentally patting himself on the back for his performance.

Kushina meanwhile had trouble keeping herself from hugging her son and telling him how proud of him she was.

"This woman is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Sarutobi looked closely at Naruto as his face went from confused to surprise to doubtful and finally to Happy.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto looked at Kushina hopefully while Luna moved off to the side silently to give them space.

"Yes Sochi, it's your Kaa-chan." Kushina had tears spring to her eyes.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he sprang into Kushina's waiting arms.

"Oh how I have missed you Sochi!" Kushina dug her head into his shoulder as he did the same to her. "I'm so proud of you for making Chuunin. You are such a great ninja."

"Thank you Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled into her shoulder as he cried.

"Come Sochi why don't we go enjoy the festival and catch up. Does that sound nice?" Kushina asked as she held her son.

"I would like that a lot Kaa-chan." Naruto muttered refusing to lift his head from her shoulder. With that said they both stood and left the office while Luna followed behind. Sarutobi just sat in his office and sighed, hoping that Naruto would convince Kushina to come live here and drop Otogakure.

*Outside with Kushina and Naruto*

"I am so proud of you sochi!" Kushina gushed as they made it outside. "You did so great! I can't wait to take you home and snuggle you and bathe you and cook for you!" Kushina said as she gazed off into the distance dreaming of the future. Luna chuckled while Naruto looked at Kushina clearly worried.

"You are joking about bathing me right?" Naruto chuckled nervously when Kushina chuckled and licked her lips.

"Oh no, Naru-kun. I will definitely wash you. As any mother should." She stated proudly bringing her son into another hug.

"Awesome, I can't wait." Naruto said nervously as Kushina laughed.

"So did you set everything up?" Kushina asked after a while.

"Yep, all the packages have been delivered. WE are ready to go." Naruto stated proudly.

"Good, we start late tonight. I will send Tayuya to go find you and she will tell you what time we start. SO for now we enjoy your last night in Konoha." Kushina kissed his head as they both walked through the city. Luna continued following them for a few more minutes before deciding to take a nap at Naruto's place before the invasion began.

 **And that is a rap. Hope you enjoyed it but sorry that nothing too major happened. I didn't want to cut the invasion off since I can fit it into one chapter. I did feel the need to give you all some NArukushina moments so that's why this is mostly fluff. Obviously I did hint about Naruto doing something to help and it will be explained in the next chapter. Feel free to guess what he did in a review. Anyway the next should be longer as there will be multiple fights going on. Enjoy my lovely readers and have a wonderful day/night. Kisses all around! Next story to be updated will either be a queen's Guardian or Avenger's dark knight. Whichever I finish first.**


	19. Chapter 19

They had been walking around for close to two hours now. Hand in hand Naruto and Kushina walked around the village visiting different stalls and seeing various attractions. Naruto told his mother his entire life story while Kushina kept silent and listened for the most part. Ever since leaving the Hokage's office she had kept a wary eye out for Anbu but so far none had arrived. Naruto had just finished his tail and suggested they go to his favorite Ramen stand for dinner when a voice interrupted them.

"Kushina-sama?"

Mother and Son both turned around and their surprise quickly morphed into hatred as they looked upon Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Kushina glared at him.

"So it is you." Kakashi sighed in relief. "I thought you had died the night of the attack." Kakashi took a step forward only to freeze when he felt her massive killing intent focused on him.

"News of my death is greatly exaggerated." Kushina scowled. "Although I do have one question for you."

"Anything Kushina-sama." Kakashi gulped.

"Why did you leave my son alone to starve and suffer while you and everyone else lived comfortable lives?" Kushina spat out her question and her face morphed into a scowl.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked nervously. "Surely Naruto isn't your son?" Kakashi motioned towards Naruto.

"Oh so now he is Naruto?" Kushina laughed. "I thought you considered him the demon brat." She smirked as Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Oh yes Kakashi, he is definitely my son. To think I trusted you to look after him. And only to find out you helped his tormenters. Get out of my sight before I kill you." Kushina then turned away dragging Naruto towards Ichirakus.

"That was awesome Kaa-chan!" Naruto cheered as he looked upon his mother in awe.

Kushina's cheeks turned red as she scratched the back of her head. "Please, it was something I have been wanting to do for a while now." *kukukuku* "Besides," Kushina licked her lips as her gaze washed over Naruto. "I had a very compelling reason to get rid of him."

Naruto blanched at the insinuation and went beat red before looking away. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed." Kushina gushed as she grabbed him in a hug. His face being squished in her bigger than average chest.

Kushina moaned slightly as Naruto started flailing around trying to get free. "kukukuku Oh Naruto, we can't do that." Kushina teased as she finally released him. As he regained his breath she leaned into his ear. "At least not here." She licked her lips erotically as Naruto turned beat red and fainted. Kushina started laughing hysterically before picking him up and continuing towards Ichirakus.

Along the way she noticed Naruto's class mates try to covertly follow them. After a few minutes of this she put up a low level genjustu to make them think they were headed in a different direction. A few moments after that Naruto woke up and immediately sputtered about trying to get free. Kushina giggled before allowing him to stand on her two feet.

"That wasn't funny Kaa-chan." Naruto pouted.

"You are right Sochi. It was hilarious." Kushina smiled fondly at him before bringing him into a gently hug. "I just love you so much and I want to be as close to you as possible." She kissed the top of his head before pointing behind him. "Does that forgive me?"

He turned and saw Ichiraku's and immediately brightened up. "It's a step in the right direction." Naruto grabbed her hand and rushed the small stand.

*1 hour later*

"Thank you so much Kaa-chan." Naruto hugged Kushina as they left the small stand.

"Anything for you Sochi." Kushina hugged him back.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Mother and son looked up to see an Anbu standing a few feet in front of them. "You have been summoned to the Hokage's office. I am here to escort you."

"Uhh do you know why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I do not know."

"GO on Sochi. I will see you later." Kushina sighed in annoyance. She hated that she had to put up with this ridiculous charade. All she wanted now was to take Naruto home and never let him go.

"Ok Kaa-chan." Naruto mumbled as he followed the Anbu towards the Hokage mansion.

*few minutes later*

"You called Jiji?" Naruto asked as he entered the office.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled after hearing Naruto use his nickname. "I just wanted to talk to you about your mother if that is ok with you." Naruto nodded while a large smile blossomed on his face.

"Of course Jiji! I would love to talk about my Kaa-chan!" Naruto quickly rushed towards the seat in front of Sarutobi. 'I really should consider being an actor if a ninja doesn't work out.' Naruto thought.

"What do you think you her?" Sarutobi began.

"Well I think she is really cool and pretty!" Naruto gushed and for once, wasn't acting. "She seems so strong. She is everything I had hoped a mother could be." Sarutobi smiled sadly once Naruto was done.

"Naruto-kun, you know everything I have done is to protect you right?" When he sees Naruto nod he continues. "We have reason to believe that woman isn't your mother. My sources claim she is Orochimaru who is targeting you because of your special situation.

"What! That can't be." Naruto panicked and pleaded. "She has to be my mother." His eyes begged Sarutobi to recant his statement.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I wish things were different." Sarutobi sighed believing his lie was believed. "I'm going to need you to be strong though Naruto." Naruto looked t him questioningly. "I have a very special S-rank mission only you can complete."

"What is it Jiji?" Some vigor came back into his voice.

"We believe he will try and kidnap you some time over the next couple of days. He may also go after the forbidden scroll. SO I need you to guard it." Naruto looked at him honestly confused. "Now I know what you are thinking, isn't that counterproductive? Well instead of you guarding it here or at your apartment, you shall join Jiraiya at his residence and the two of you shall guard the scroll." Sarutobi smiled as Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right, the legendary toad Sannin will be at your disposal for the rest of the celebration."

"That's great Jiji!" Naruto cheered. 'Shit, what the hell do we do now!?' Naruto's thoughts swirled.

" **We adapt and conquer kit.** " Kurami spoke up slightly relieving Naruto's troubled mind.

"Yes he should be here any moment to collect you." Once the sentence left his lips Jiraiya opened the door.

"What's up brat!?" Jiraiya waved. "I hope your attitude improved since the last time we saw each other. Anyway let's get going!" With that said he left prompting Naruto to run after him.

"What about the scroll?" Naruto asked once he caught up with him.

"Already at my place so don't worry." Jiraiya waved away his concern.

*few hours later*

"What do you mean the shithead hasn't returned yet!?" Tayuya yelled as Luna sat on the couch.

"I mean he never returned home. I assumed he was still out with Kushina." Luna stretched.

"I know that dipshit! I meant that he left Kushina early because the Hokage asked for him apparently." Tayuya glared down at the fox. "We assumed he would be back by now!"

"Well he isn't and the invasion will begin soon enough. So for now I will go with and assist you until we find Naruto." Luna started heading towards the door with an angry Tayuya.

*With Kushina*

"It's time to burn this retched Village to the ground." Kushina chuckled as she sent the signal to begin.

Suddenly two large poofs appeared just outside the walls. Anyone left in the streets stopped what they were doing at stared at the white clouds. When the clouds cleared however shrieks of terror and panic filled the village as two huge snakes appeared out of the smoke and broke through the wall. Sound and Sand ninja poured in through the two openings. The few guards still awake and alert were quickly overwhelmed while others rushed to stop the invading forces.

"Burn it! Burn Konoha to the ground!" Kushina yelled out as she stood upon the wall. She smiled wickedly as her soldiers set fire to buildings and her summons destroyed the village.

*With Sarutobi*

"Muster all reserve troops and get them out there!" Sarutobi yelled at his top jonnin. "Someone get Jiraiya to stop those summons!" He then turned towards an Anbu. "You guard Naruto Uzumaki and make sure the enemy doesn't get their hands on him."

"Where will you be sir?" Another asked.

"I will be fighting the Otokage." With that said he left followed by a squad of Anbu.

*Few minutes later with Tayuya*

"Where is our first target?" Luna asked.

"Well we were supposed to go towards the hokage tower and summon two bosses before leaving. As you can see that isn't happening." Tayuya grumbled before jumping up. Kunai pierced the ground where she once stood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little old pinkie." Tayuya chuckled as she saw Sakura draw another Kunai. "Do you really think you can take me on your own?" Tayuya scoffed while Sakura smirked.

"Of course not." Tayuya frowned as Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Shadow possession justu!"

"Shit!" Tayuya grunted as she realized she couldn't move.

"You're coming with us." Shikamaru came out from behind a building.

"No she won't! Kaiton: Flame wheel!" Shikamaru was thrown back into a building with burns covering his chest and face. Luna stood before Tayuya as Sakura gasped.

"Thanks for the save Foxy." Tayuya smirked as Luna growled. "Now then where were we?" Tayuya's gaze turned towards Sakura who shook in terror.

"Bind Shikamaru. I want the pink haired cunt." Luna growled out as she transformed into her human form. Tayuya nodded as she pulled out a kunai and moved towards Shikamaru.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb." Luna smiled sadistically as Sakura backed away slowly.

*With Kushina*

"So this was your plan all along." Sarutobi growled as he landed before Kushina. She had just finished decapitating a Chuunin and now looked upon Sarutobi with Contempt.

"Of course you old fool." She scoffed. "What else would I do to the village that abused my son and sold me away? For all your sins, the Village of Konoha will burn. With no survivors." Kushina smirked at Sarutobi's glare.

"I will stop you."

"I'm not your opponent." Kushina chuckled as Sarutobi looked on confused. "He is." Sarutobi jumped out of the way as golden sand slammed into his Anbu squad killing 3 of the four of them while Kushina dashed towards and stabbed the final member through the heart.

"Your fight is with me Hokage." Rasa smirked as his sand collected around himself.

"If you will excuse me Rasa, I have a son to collect." Kushina stated as she walked off.

"Have fun Kushina-sama." Rasa sent a wave of sand towards Sarutobi who swiftly jumped away.

*With Naruto*

"Stay here kid. I'm going to stop those summons." Jiraiya stated before rushing off to fight off the invasion.

"Well might as well get going." Naruto sighed after a few minutes alone. He swiftly sealed the forbidden scroll and headed towards the entrance. When he got their however and Anbu stopped him.

"You are not to leave this house Uzumaki."

"Uhh ok." Naruto went back into the house surprised.

" **Please tell me you did not just do that.** " Kurami sighed.

'Oh zip it and give me enough power to kill this guy.' Naruto sighed.

" **Watch your tone boy.** " Kurami growled but gave him the power.

Naruto smirked as the two tailed cloak enveloped him. When the Anbu opened the door to check what the power was his face was ripped clean off by Naruto's claws. "Should have let me leave asshole." Naruto smirked as he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

*Elsewhere*

"Looks like to Toad sage has entered the fight." Kankuro stated.

"Well looks like you are up Gaara." Temari sighed as Gaara made hand seals and then fell asleep.

Sand poured out of his gourd and started taking form around him. Lifting his body into the air. After a minute the form of a Raccoon formed and Gold eyes opened. " **Raaaaaaaaaa!** "

 **And the invasion has begun! Next chapter will sum it up and maybe be the end. I'm still not sure yet. Again I may or may not do a sequel. Up to you guys. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think. As for my absence, My laptop broke and I have been regulated to a public Library. SO yeah it sucked. But I have a new laptop now and will work to write as much as possible! This will be the story I update for a while till I finish it then a families mistake so don't worry I haven't abandoned any of my stories.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on now Sakura." Luna smiled as Sakura jumped away from her. "Is this really the best you can do?" Luna laughed as Sakura panted. They had been fighting for a few minutes and Sakura knew she was losing. Luna was toying with her and she couldn't do anything to stop her. "You're a ninja aren't you?" Luna smirked as Sakura glared at her. "You should be able to beat me easily since I am just a dumb fox."

"Why have you gone traitor?" sakura asked hoping to stall for time.

"Why shouldn't I go traitor?" Luna stalked forward. "For as long as I can remember, Naruto and I have been outcasts. Ridiculed and humiliated by the people of this village." Luna sneered. "So tell me Haruno, why I would go Traitor!?" Luna yelled before rushing forward and landing a powerful kick to Sakura's stomach.

Sakura coughed and noticed small flakes of blood on her hand. 'I can't beat her.' A look of fear crossed her face as she realized death was a very likely possibility.

"Already quitting pinkie?" Luna smirked, showing off her elongated fangs.

"I won't quit." Sakura stated as she threw another Kunai at Luna who moved out of the way at the last second.

"You are pathetic Sakura." Luna shook her head. Suddenly she lunged forward and punched Sakura in the face and as she was lifted off the ground, Luna grabbed her foot and swung her into a nearby wall.

"I'm going to kill you Sakura. I'm going to kill you for all the times you berated Naruto. For all the times you hit him and made him feel like trash. I hope you burn in the afterlife girl." Luna sneered as she grabbed Sakura by the neck, hoisted her up and bashed her head into the wall until she heard several satisfying cracks and saw blood splatter on the wall.

"Just to be sure." Luna smiled softly as she snapped her neck to make sure she was dead.

"Ready Tayuya?" Luna looked behind her and raised an eyebrow when she saw Tayuya standing above Shikamaru doing nothing. "Tayuya?"

"Shadow possession justu." Shikamaru mumbled. "Sakura? IS that you?" He looked up and Luna realized that she scorched around his eyes blinding him.

"Sakura is gone boy. Dead. Just like you shall be." Luna stated as her tails appeared behind her.

"So I guess the village will fall." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes it shall." Luna nodded before lunging forward and crushing his throat with her fist.

"Ugh that bastard got me." Tayuya growled as she was released.

"Yes but now he and pinkie are dead. Let's get going." Luna muttered as she noticed Shikaku rise.

"Come on, let's go find Kushina-sama." Tayuya took off followed by Luna who transformed back into her fox form.

"What about Naruto?" Luna asked.

"We find Kushina, we find Naruto."

*With Jiraiya*

"Summoning Justu!"

"Jiraiya boy! How are you?" a small green toad asked. Standing next to him was another small toad except female.

"Ma, Pa I need you to summon all three champions!" Jiraiya yelled as he heard Shukaku rampage.

"You got it boya!" Both yelled before performing the summoning justu. Three huge smoke clouds emerged and when they cleared, three giant battle toads stood ready.

"Gamabunta we shall deal with the tailed beast. You two," He pointed towards the other toads. "Deal with the snake summons." The toads jumped into action. Konoha ninja who saw the toads had a renewed vigor and slowly started pushing back the invaders.

*With Naruto*

'Should have known they would guard the tower.' Naruto groaned as he looked down from his hiding spot. 'Ok Kurami what do you think we should do? Luna isn't here so it's just us. Any idea how we can summon the demon brothers?' Naruto thought.

" **We could try using my chakra so that it doesn't completely tire you out. I also recommend summoning Sapphire to watch over you should you pass out from exhaustion.** " Kurami growled. " **Using this much of my chakra will leave a few nasty side effects. Nothing permanent but you won't be able to properly defend yourself.** "

'What do you mean nasty side effects? I thought I could control up to four tails?' Naruto thought skeptically.

" **You can, but the power required will not only drain most of yours but require about 5 tails worth of power. You're going to be in a lot of pain after this so movement will be restricted. Be careful kit I don't need you dying yet."** Kurami explained before going silent.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto sighed as he walked towards the tower as casually as he could.

"What are you doing here?" Some Chuunin shouted at him.

"You should be fighting with Jiraiya against that big raccoon thing!" Another spoke up.

"I needed a secure location in order to gather enough power." Naruto hoped that lie would work and sighed in relief when they nodded.

'Ok Kurami hit me up.' Naruto thought as he gathered all his chakra.

"Summoning justu!" Naruto shouted causing the surrounding Ninja to look towards him shocked. Before any of them could react though a white blur shot through the crowd slitting there throats. When the smoke cleared two black, sic tailed foxes. Each one had a scar running down their right eye. With blood red eyes they struck a very intimidating presence. Only slightly smaller than Kurami they towered over the building.

" **Rooooooaaaaaarrrrrr**!" They released their bloodthirsty cry which drew everyone's attention

"Welcome to Konoha, demon brothers." Naruto chuckled while he laid sprawled out on the floor.

"No welcome for me Naruto-kun?" He looked over and saw a white fox with three tails sat before him cleaning her bloody claws.

"Hello Sapphire." Naruto smiled lazily as he felt sleep encroaching upon him.

"Don't sleep yet Naruto, we need to get you out of here before those oversized tadpoles come here to investigate." Sapphire stated worriedly.

"Just give me a minute." Naruto groaned before attempting to sit up. He gasped in pain prompting Sapphire to help him. When he made it to his feet he noticed the bloodshed around him and froze. Looking at the carnage he remembered the anbu he killed to get here and started hyperventilating.

"Sochi!" they looked and saw Kushina land with Tayuya and Luna.

*A few minutes before Kushina's arrival*

"Kushina-sama!" Kurenai yelled as she witnessed her old mentor and mother figure kill two more chuunin.

"What is the meaning of this!? Why are you killing leaf shinobi?" Kurenai asked as Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Because you abandoned my son." Kushina slowly advanced towards Kurenai, her sword glistening with the blood of the shinobi she killed. "Because none of you could see that the boy was not the fox. Because you sold me away like I was nothing." Kushina glared at Kurenai who was starting to move back.

"But he isn't human." Kurenai stated.

"Fool." Kushina lunged forward and drove her balde into Kurenai's gut. "You will die, like a dog." Kushina ripped her blade out and left he old student to die.

"Kushina-sama!" She looked to the left and saw Tayuya and Luna running towards her. Her heart dropped when she noticed Naruto wasn't with them.

"Where is my Sochi?" She demanded.

"We don't know. He never came home." Luna explained.

'We were hoping he would be with you." Tayuya added. Suddenly they saw two big ppuffs of smoke that roared. When it cleared, there were two foxes standing there.

"The demon brothers." Luna gasped. "Naruto must be there." She bolted in that direction quickly followed by Kushina and Tayuya.

"You better be alright shithead." Tayuya mumbled.

*Present*

"Kaa-san." Naruto smiled as his mother grabbed him into a hug.

"Are you ok? Did any of these people hurt you?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"No just summoning them." Naruto motioned towards the two foxes who were currently fighting the toads.

"We need to leave before anyone else shows up." Sapphire spoke up.

"Alright, Tayuya carry Naruto. Luna, Sapphire proved support from the rear while I lead us out of here." Kushina ordered while everyone nodded their heads.

"Kushina!" Suddenly Sarutobi landed in front of them. Battered and bleeding he stood blocking their path.

"You killed Rasa?" Kushina asked surprised.

"He ran before the end." Sarutobi groaned as he repositioned to lessen the pain. "I will stop you and bring you to justice."

"Sorry old man but I have places to be, a sochi to cuddle and a village to burn." Kushina smirked as one of her chains ripped through the ground below Sarutobi and skewered him.

"No!" Jiraya landed behind his fallen teacher and cradled his body once the chain faded.

"I will kill you for this." Jiraiya looked up and glared at Kushina.

"You can try but since your summons are now gone," Kushina pointed behind him and once he looked he saw Gamabunta disperse back home. Now the foxes were burning everything in their path. The toads had been able to destroy the snake summons but SHukaku and the demon brothers remained.

"Shit." Jiraiya muttered before sending a hate fueled glare at Naruto and leaving.

"Let's get moving everyone." Kushina stated.

*an hour later*

"Put him down over there." A med nin motioned towards a stretcher as Tayuya, Luna, Kushina and Sapphire arrived at Sound's camp.

"It's going to be alright Sochi." Kushina muttered as she noticed some severe burns across his body. "Luna, Sapphire, Watch over him. Tayuya you know where to go." Tayuya nodded before leaving.

"Otokage-sama?" A Jounin with Purple hair in a ponytail walked in. "We have reports that most of the remaining Konoha shinobi have fallen back to the monument. We are ready to detonate the explosives your son set on your order.

Kushina nodded. "Send up the retreat signal and blow up the monument. Good work Guren."  
Guren nodded before leaving the tent.

Once she was gone, Kushina looked over at Naruto. ""It's time to go home Naruto-kun." She kissed his forehead before leaving to direct her troops for the evacuation.

Throughout the trip back Kushina never left Naruto's side. Sapphire went back to Shinkyo and hour after they got moving while Luna curled up on his chest. Kushina had proceeded to scold Naruto for relying on Kurami's power instead of searching for her and getting help. Naruto just smiled through the lecture. He was just glad he finally had a mother who could care for him.

"Are you listening to me?" Kushina asked when she saw him smile while lecturing him.

"I love you Kaa-san." Naruto mumbled as a tear escaped.

Kushina sighed as a smile graced her lips. "I love you too Sochi. More than anything in the world." Kushina kissed his forehead and held his hand as they continued walking towards Otogakure. "When we get home I'm going to have to give you the grand tour."

"I can't wait." Naruto mumbled as sleep finally took him.

*Elsewhere*

"Konoha was destroyed." " **It appears the old Nine tails container led the assault."** "She has taken the current container with her back to Otogakure." A being stated, their voice changing with each sentence.

"Did any Konoha shinobi survive the attack?" Another said. This one had purple eyes with rings.

"A small group survived." " **Sasuke Uchiha was among them."** "What should we do now?"

"We start preparations for our attack upon the elemental nations."

 **Dun dun! Well everyone thank you for taking this journey with me. Of course there will be a sequel eventually so don't worry too much. Next story to finish is Family's mistake so yeah. Also I have an idea for a gears of war story involving an OC and the Locust Queens daughter (Also OC) would any of you be interested in reading that? Anyway the sequel will take place in the same time as Shipuuden and Akatski will play a major role in it as well as the survivors of Konoha. Let me know what you think and if you would be interested in the Gears story.**


End file.
